Remember We'll Be History
by viridianaln9
Summary: Bella Baggins is one of those few people born with a companion. An Old Soul as it were and he follows her and protects her. When Gandalf comes knocking, it is an entirely different hobbit that answers the door. Multi-crossover
1. Walls Caving In

**Note: Of course, I don't own these characters, I only own the plot. The characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **One: Walls Caving In**

The day Belladonna Baggins the Second was born, it was a quite the frightful day for any proper hobbit to be out. It was raining in the Shire like it hadn't in a while. Mrs. Baggins was having a hard time trying to have her child that her Old Friend Gandalf had to be called in.

"Oh Gandalf, please tell me she will make it." Bungo asked.

"She will be fine my friend, but sadly this will be the only child she gives you." Gandalf said.

"That is fine as long as both shall live." Bungo told him. They heard thunder and a cry.

"It's a girl." Gandalf told him. Bungo had not heard as he was running toward them. Gandalf walked slowly and saw his friends and the babe.

"Gandalf, come meet Bella." Belladonna said with a smile.

"Oh, my old friend." Gandalf said reaching for the small child. The babe was quiet and opened her eyes toward him. Gandalf gasped a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Belladonna asked.

"Your daughter is an Old Soul." Gandalf said. Bungo and Belladonna looked at each other. This also meant their daughter would have an interesting and hard life.

They heard of Old Souls the Baggins and Tooks had a few in their history. Old Took himself was one himself.

"Oh, can you see the companion?" Belladonna asked. She knew her Father had a companion a human woman. He was always a happy man and he was a good leader always saying about family. She had even heard the companion called her Father Dom.

"Oh no, he or she will come when she needs them most, but she will be different."

"Of course, she will, she is my daughter after all." Belladonna said.

"Oh Bella, what will your life be." Gandalf said to the babe.

#

As Bella grew, she was a fine little hobbit girl to her parents. She was odd to a lot of Hobbits except for Old Took, who took the young little girl under his wing.


	2. We Could Have Been

**Two: We Could Have Been**

The Shire spoke of it, the weird granddaughter of Old Took. The real nasty ones would call her a freak. Bella heard that word and knew this was not the first time. Except she had defended someone from that word. She was sure of it.

"Am I a freak?" Bella asked Old Took one day as he was with her teaching her.

"Who told you that?" He asked her.

"I heard it in the market."

"You are my granddaughter, your mother's daughter and that makes you unique." He told her, patting her head.

"I feel like I'm missing someone Grandpapa." She told him.

"They will show when you need them." Old Took said and Bella smiled before going to her parents. He stood there, his partner at his side.

"Isn't she a little late, Dom." Letty asked him.

"It took you a while to remember." He told her with a smile.

"She needs to learn to defend herself." Letty told him.

"She will be too different, I have a feeling, she knows how to do so." Old Took told her.

"We are going to teach her." Letty told him. Adamanta his wife came toward him and he could see the human that was with him. She understood it the tight bond between them.

"Ada." Old Took said with a smile.

"Love, are you teaching odd unhobbity things o our granddaughter." She asked.

"It's not like you ever cared." He said and pulled her toward him.

"He is right." Letty told her. Adamanta smiled at her, she was one of the few that could see Letty fully.

At the beginning it had been odd for her to share her husband with a ghost and the woman had looked at her with a smile. She had overheard from Gandalf on one of his visits that Old Souls tended to fall for people closest to their old partner. She had asked, and her husband told her, he loved her spirit the same it had been of Lettie's and it was a stepping stone to the relationship she had with the partner of her husband.

"Letty, do what you need to do for my granddaughter." Ada said with a smile.

 _ **Years Later**_

The Shire was going through the worst of its winters. Old Took had begun to take full charge of the Hobbits.

"All the children will be brought to the big Smials to protect themselves from the harsh winters."

"Very well." Gorbadock told him. Old Took had already sent a letter to his own daughter.

#

"We need to go find survivors." Belladonna told Bungo.

"We also need to send for help, did you send the letter to Elrond?"

"Yes, Arathorn took it." Belladonna told him. She was getting Bella ready with a coat thick enough to survive it. Bella herself was being nervous, for the past two weeks, she was different, Belladonna had noticed because she kept telling her of proper ways. To take care of injuries.

"Alright Bella, get ready."

"I'm taking the supplies to heal." Bella told them.

#

The family of three was gathering hobbits all around to get them to move. They had a wagon where all the fauntlings were inside wrapped in blankets. Bella was in the cart with Bungo driving it toward the

"Okay, kids ready?" Bella asked she was suffering from one heck of a headache. They nodded, at that moment they heard the howl of the wolves.

"They are coming on the left." Someone told her.

"They are coming from the left." Bella told her parents. Her parents nodded, and the group began to move, but it was as if the weather knew, the snow began to come a little harder. The wolves were also getting closer.

"Get them to Dad." Belladonna told Bungo.

"What are you thinking?" Bungo said and Belladonna was moving her little pony to the back as if to protect the little wagon.

"No! Belladonna." He said giving the reins to Bella.

"You get them to Dad." Belladonna said and got her own small sword out. Just as a pack of wolves got close. They could just hear growls and suddenly a pitch scream of a hobbit, then silence.

"No." Bungo said. Bella looked toward where her mother had been as the orcs and wolves got close. She had not seen such dark creatures and she suddenly had the smell of she recognized as gun fire and sand. She didn't know, how it could be she had never been there.

"Grab the reins Papa." Bella told him. Bungo looked at his daughter and he saw it. Her eyes seemed to change not in a bad thing, but they were getting older as if they had seen something terrible things.

"Bella!" Bungo said as he had heard the last of his wife he knew. One of the wolves got close and he would keep these children safe. The orc on top smiled wickedly his teeth gleaned with black.

"Vatican Cameos!" He heard and ducked to see his daughter stab the wolf and take the orc down with precision he had never seen, he didn't see the other orc until he felt the stab on this leg.

"No!" Bella said and moved to the other one, the one that had just stabbed her father.

 _"The children will freeze if you don't move them Joan."_ The voice told her.

"I know, Sherlock." She said the name as if it was the most important one in her life. At that moment she saw the Rangers come taking some of the Orcs out.

Bella turned to her father and saw that he was holding his thigh.

"Papa." She said and moved to his side. "Oh, this won't be pretty."

#

Bella had thanked some of the Rangers thankfully or unthankfully they had recovered her mother's body and wrapped it, while she saved her father.

"You were very brave." One of the rangers told her.

"I did what is right." Bella told them. Arathorn wrapped her in his arms and she let some tears out.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

' _If he would stop touching you.'_

"Not the time." She told Sherlock because her memories were with her and she had to shut down her emotions.

"Thank you, Arathorn I appreciate the help." She said.


	3. Chasing Silhouettes

**Three: Chasing Silhouettes**

Bungo walked over to his daughter with his walking cane. The reminder of the accident during the Fell Winter. Things had changed and many of them had to be with the Old Soul attached to his daughter.

"I was asked for my hand in marriage again." Bella admit it. Bungo scrunched his face in distaste and he was not the only one.

" _You are not getting anywhere close to that boy."_

"You know everyone expects me to marry." Bella replied.

"I do not!" Bungo told her, getting the appreciation of Sherlock. "You will only marry the man, Elf, Dwarf, hobbit that makes you happy and has Sherlock's approval."

"Then I am never getting married." Bella told him with a smile. "You shouldn't be agreeing with him Papa."

" _Bungo is a smart hobbit."_ Sherlock told her.

"Uh-huh, you are still as possessive as ever Lock." Bella said with a smile.

' _Never.'_ he told her, he smiled the only way he ever did for her.

Bungo sat outside with his daughter. He knew that Bella had other things in mind. He knew that she would talk about it.

"I want to go out Papa. I want to go on an adventure." Bella told him. Bungo knew it, he had a feeling, his daughter was different. Also, he had talked to Old Took and knew this would happen.

"Are you certain?" Bungo asked.

"Yes, I need to find myself." Bella told him. It wasn't like she didn't know, who she was? She knew, but she and Sherlock had spoken, and both knew that she wouldn't be able to reach her potential here in the Shire.

"Okay." Bungo said. Bella was surprised by this.

"Don't act so surprised, I know that you have changed, and you will not be like I or anyone expects you to be. I will just be home waiting for you. I know your cousin Drogo will come visit me."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Bella told him.

"Bella, like I said Drogo will come visit me, I know you want to travel." Bungo told her. Bella looked at her Father and knew.

"You were expecting this already, that's why you spoke to Grandpapa?" Bella told him.

"I knew that you would." Bungo told her.

"Okay. I will plan my adventure." Bella told him.

#

It took almost a month for Bella to get ready in her planning. She and Bungo had poured over maps all around. Sherlock had been there memorizing the paths and maps in his head. Bella told her Father that Sherlock would be better than any map. She got some weapons made so that she wouldn't be defenseless, the staff she had was a weapon itself. When the day came that she would go, Bungo woke up too early.

"Papa, you're up early." Bella said, and it surprised

"Well I want you well fed before you leave me." Bungo said and Bella could see the tears her was holding.

"Oh, Papa." Bella said hugging her Father close to her.

' _Sentiment.'_ Sherlock taunted her.

#

It was a month when Bella and Sherlock ended in Bree. Bella was looking into the herbs to try and find the uses of them. Sherlock remembering the uses of many was helping her, so that she could create new medicine. Which also came to her being dragged to help a woman give birth since it wasn't going well.

"Oh, she is not going to make it." she heard the woman said.

"If you're going to be negative, you don't deserve to be here." Bella said, and her voice was angry.

"You."

Bella turned to the human woman and smiled calmly.

"I'm going to get you and your child alive out of this." Bella said, and the woman nodded.

"It's really painful, Mistress Hobbit." the woman said.

"Yes, but it will be worth it." Bella said.

Later the inn keeper was excited and smiling holding his newborn daughter in his arms.

"How can I ever thank you? Mistress Hobbit."

"My name is Belladonna Watson-Holmes." she said keeping her real last name a secret. She knew that hobbits hearing a Baggins was out here, she was on and adventure and she was going to keep her Father last name up there and hidden.

' _Hmm...Holmes is still your last name to use no matter what other body you wear.'_ Sherlock told her giving his approval.

"Mistress Watson-Holmes, I can never thank you enough." he told her.

"Well my patient needs to take these medicines to heal up."

#

Bella was under the night sky and she was looking at the beauty of it.

"The sky is so beautiful." Bella told Sherlock.

' _Stand up.'_ Sherlock told her. That was enough to tell her this was dangerous. She picked up her stuff quick enough and got on top of her pony.

She heard the movement and began moving away, she could see the change and the wolves.

' _Those aren't wolves._ ' Sherlock told her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, moving away and she felt them coming her way. She turned and saw the beings.

"Wargs." Bella said speeding the pony, she knew that it wouldn't be the only things coming.

She pushed and pushed the pony trying to find a place to hide. She followed Sherlock's shadow to find the place. She saw the forest hid there as well getting closer and closer. She felt the changed and saw that it seemed the stars were around them.

'Who are you?' she heard the voices and she moved. She looked around and she felt others following her.

"Where are we?" she asked Sherlock.

' _I see Elves.'_ Sherlock told her.

Elves, Joan thought, she looked around and noticed the bridge it was very thin.

' _Push the pony fast.'_ Sherlock told her, and she moved the pony fast through the bridge.

When she saw the exact place was it shocked her.

"You are visiting us quite late." a voice said, and it shocked her.

"I'm in Rivendell." she gasped.


	4. Feeling At Home

**Four: Feeling at Home**

"I'm in Rivendell." Bella said looking at the Lord of the House.

"Yes, but you have come visit rather late." He told her.

"I'm sorry, there was an Orc pack." Bella said.

' _V, she is like us._ ' Bella heard the voice and saw a woman with a balding head, wearing a dark outfit.

' _Oh, that is interesting and ironic, the Elf is and Old Soul as well._ ' Sherlock said.

"Bella!" Both Elven Lord and Hobbit turned to see the human male.

"Arathorn!" Bella said with a smile. Arathorn ran and hugged Bella to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but there was an Orc pack, we didn't exactly expect to come here."

"An Orc Pack so close to Rivendell?" Arathorn asked, worried that his wife and son would be in danger.

"I'll have the guards go out to see, in the meantime Ms. Baggins you are welcome to stay to get everything together." Elrond told her, but he kept looking to the side, where Sherlock was standing.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be a bother." Bella told him.

"Your Mother was a great friend, I hope that you know that."

#

Bella was walking the area it had been one day since that night. She had already met Gilwaren and little Estel. She had even carried him. As she walked, she noticed someone trying to catch her.

"They are not being really careful of a Captain of the Guard." Sherlock told her. That got a reaction from her would be stalker

" _You are not good at this Cap."_

"I don't think Glorfindel, means to be careful." Bella had turned around and saw the elves standing there.

"Hello." Bella said, the two different elves were blond and dark haired. The blond blushed and had a hand behind his hair.

"Hello, I heard there was a new visitor and I wanted to see for myself." the blond one told her.

" _Smooth, Captain I'm sure she bought it."_ Bella laughed at the commentary from the human Male standing next to the elf.

"So, Elrond is correct you are an Old Soul." the blond tells her, noticing her eyes.

"So, are you?" Bella said.

"I'm Glorfindel and this is my partner Erestor." he said with a smile.

" _Hello forgetting someone important. My name is Tony Stark."_

"Bella Baggins and Sherlock Holmes." she said with a smile.

"Oh, we are going to be good friends." Glorfindel said with a smile.

"You think so." Bella said with a smile of her own.

#

Bella seems to have really made herself at home in Rivendell with Elrond inviting her to stay if she wanted.

It had been different as she could explore her last live hobby. She was a permanent fixture in the Healing Halls helping when someone came in injured, which surprised her when Elrond came to her.

"What can I help you with Elrond?" she asked.

"I have seen you in the Healing Halls." he said.

"Yes, I've been trying to help." Bella said.

"You seemed incredibly knowledgeable about the arts, were you a healer before?" he asked her.

"Yes, I was a Doctor, or I guess it would be Healer now." Bella told him.

"Have you though releasing your knowledge out, you can write books help other Healers." Elrond told her.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Bella said, she knew that she had gotten that idea.

" _Will Bella be credited?"_ Sherlock asked.

" _Bella will have the entire credit."_ Evey said with a smile. Bella loved Evey, she had become a friend with Elrond's other soul.

"If both of you are done." Elrond said with an amuse smile.

"I think that would help, but we also I want to see what plants could help." Bella told him.

#

 _ **Bag End-Two Years Later**_

"Are you sure that Bella should have left Uncle Bungo?" Drogo asked.

"She wouldn't have survived here, Drogo." Bungo said.

"It's, I love Bella, but some people..." Drogo mentioned.

"Belladonna and I knew our daughter were special the moment she was born, and she is not alone."

"Her Old Soul the fellow." Drogo said.

"I can trust that in her trips, she will be protected." Bungo said.

"But it has been two years and she is not back."

"She has written letters, she has been spending time with the Elves." Bungo said.

"Really?" Drogo asked.

"Yes, she also has gone to Rohan." Bungo said with a smile. "According to her letter they think we are a fairy tale."

"No." Drogo said with a laugh. "I was hoping she would be here for my proposal to Prim."

At that moment there was a knock on the door that had Bungo getting his cane and walking over. He opened the door and gasped.

"Bella." he said holding his daughter close.

"Papa." she told him. Bungo looked at her making sure everything was well. He could see the differences first his daughter had a new bow and some knives, she also seemed older at if she had seen things out there.

"You brought her safely.' he said looking to the side.

" _As promised."_ Sherlock told him.

"I brought gifts, so many books Papa." she said, and he looked to the side to see a blond elf.

"Hello, my name is Glorfindel of Rivendell it is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, come in." Bungo said letting both his daughter in with her friend.


	5. The Lost Dam

**Five: The Lost Dam**

 _ **Ered Luin**_

Dori and Nori were going mad in panic, their younger sister had gone missing. It was the sadness of being in exile, they were terrified, Dori was scared that someone would find her and well...he didn't want to think about it.

The brothers had travelled, and their caravan got attack they had gotten separated from their younger sister.

"She will be fine." Balin told him. He wanted to believe it, as he knew some of their dams were attacked on the exile.

"Fine, she is a female we will be lucky if she isn't gone." Nori snapped at him. He didn't want to think the worst, she could have gotten injured or taken. Fear ran down the thief's spine because he knew the worst that could happen to a female.

"I can assure you that we will find her." Dwalin said with a serious look in his face.

"Now rest both of you were injured like the rest of your group, you are no help to Ori this way." Oin told him. He gave them medicine and they went to sleep. Balin noticed something.

"I haven't read that before?" Balin says.

"Gloin brought it for me, no one knows what the writer is only that they are female." Oin said.

"Well maybe it's an elf." Balin said looking at the book and the drawings were incredibly detailed.

"You can see the book later we have a dam to find." Dwalin snapped, he had a soft spot for the young Ri sister, he was going to ignore Thorin saying it was a crush.

"Peace, we will find Ori and she will be safe with her brothers and us." Balin told him.

#

Bella was riding with Talion at her side, she had gone to one of her yearly trips and she was coming back to her Father. She had a small cart filled with new knick-knacks.

"I have seen that many of your books have gone to the healers." Talion told her.

"That is good to know." Bella told him.

"I have a question?" Talion said.

"Ask away, though if it is indecent, I cannot promise Sherlock won't retaliate." Bella said with a smile. Talion smiled back he was aware that Sherlock was protective of Bella, he had seen Rangers, or anyone being thrown off places.

"I was wondering, you are past your Hobbit maturity have you not thought of marriage?"

"Well I haven't found someone interesting?" Bella said.

"I have thought, that Sherlock or your Father haven't allowed it." Talion told her.

"Sherlock wants me to be happy, we have talked about this. As for Papa he wants the same thing."

"I heard you tell Hunter (Arathorn) that, they are family members that don't agree."

"Well Lobelia Sackville-Baggins spoke to my Papa, asking that he leave Bag End to her and Otho." Bella said and smiled. "I had never seen my Father that angry before, he dressed her down, and well he made it clear that Bag End will go to me and my future husband no matter what species he is."

Talons eyebrows went up in surprise, but he smiled.

"Mr. Baggins is aware you might not marry a Hobbit."

"Yeah, he says that with my lifestyle, he doesn't see me married to one."

"Interesting conversation, but I hear something in the woods." Sherlock interrupts the conversation, Bella listens carefully and hears it, the noise almost like crying.

"Talion, do you hear it?" she asked and stopped her pony. Talion stopped his horse, hearing Bella stop. He couldn't hear Sherlock talking but sometimes, well he knew the way Old Spirits worked.

"No, you are going to have to direct me on this one." he said, he looked and tried not to shutter, Bella's eyes had changed to and ice almost rainbow color, he tended to forget Old Souls could have their partner manifest and for Bella, her eyes would change into something cold.

"We hear it over here." she said and moved toward the sound. She didn't expect to be attacked, she blocked it and the person dropped to the ground.

She began to talk, but Bella didn't understand the language. She looked to see the person had a beard but looked young.

"It's a Dwarf." Talion told her. Bella looked at the Dwarf and could see with Sherlock's eyes.

"She is sick, it's a good thing we are so close to the Shire." Bella told Talion.

"How sick is she?" Talion asked.

"Enough for us to help her.' Bella said, Talion sighed and moved toward the sick Dwarf.

"I was asking so we know, how fast we need to move." he told her.

"I know. You know when I have patients, I'm short."

"I know you save Hunter (Arathorn)two years ago to almost falling to the Orcs." he said that seem to be a trigger the Dwarf in his arm because he began to scream.

"Oh, for the love, put her down." Bella told him.

"Calm down." Bella whispered before she moved around her own bag and pulled out a needle, she had informed the Elves and they were able to recreate needles to the finest point. She injected the arm and had been a little worried that those saying about being rocks were not true. She ignored the 'idiot' comment in her mind. When the needle went in no problem, she felt the Dwarf relax.

"Okay, let's go or people are going to think weird." Bella told Talion getting up getting the Dwarf and putting them gently in the cart.

"We are going to have to go back faster." Talion told her.

#

Bungo looked over the road and saw his daughter come in at incredible speed with her Ranger friend.

"Bella, you are coming as if you have an Orc behind you."

"I have a patient." Bella tells him, as she comes and gets down of the pony with grace.

"What?" Bungo says but sees the Ranger, he knew his name is Talion. He moved toward the cart and carried someone out.

"Oh, for Yavanna's Tears." Bungo said and followed his daughter. He opened one of the rooms they used for visitors.

"Come on, Talion please hurry."

#

Ori woke up slowly and heard silence, she opened her eyes wide and could see she was in a room. What stopped her was the Male sitting there, sleeping she does the first thing and screamed.

"Please calm down." he tells her.

"Bella!" the man screams causing the door to open. She turns to see a woman a very small woman.

"Talion, I said keep an eye or her not cause her more panic." the woman snaps.

"Well my work is done I'm going with your Father to eat." Talion says moving away. Ori looks at the woman and she has such a kind face.

"Hello, my name is Bella Baggins, you can call me Bella." she said. "My friend and I found you, we brought you to my home, can you tell me what happened?"

"My name is Ori daughter of Ri; my brothers and I were attacked by Orcs." she says, and it sinks in. "My brothers!" she gasps, and tears come down.

"Oh dear." Bella said, even now she wasn't that good with tears.

"I would calm her; her siblings might still be alive." Sherlock told her.

"Look, you seem far from where you were attacked, maybe your brothers are alive." Bella tells her. "Now, do you remember where exactly you live, maybe we can send a letter and they can give. Your information."

"Okay, how long have I been unconscious?" she asked shyly.

"It has been two weeks, you had a fever, we were worried you were not going to make it..." Bella told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be such a bother." Ori said but, in her mind, she didn't know how to repay the hobbit that saved her life.

"You are not a bother." Bella told her. "Now I'm going to bring you something to eat and some paper so that you can write to your family."

"Thank you."

#

Three Months Later

Ori was waiting with the Ranger and what she learned the Hobbit King. Bella had not been able to come as a friend had been injured causing her to leave. She felt odd with the new clothing, it was soft compared to any other she had worn before and it gave her curves, she never believed she had.

"Don't worry last, you will be back with your people soon." the Hobbit King told her. "Both Bungo and Bella must be upset for not being here, but dear Bungo knee is getting worse and Bella had to check on her friend."

"I know, Mr. Baggins told me I was welcomed any time I wanted." Ori said.

"That is my son-in-law for you, all about including more family." the Hobbit King told her. "Learn well from my Belladonna."

Ori knew that both Mr. Baggins and Bella didn't speak much about Mrs. Baggins but knew she had been gone for a long time. She was looking forward to seeing her own brothers.

"Letty mentions that they are coming." the Hobbit King mentions, and Ori knew that he was an Old Soul. She also knew or suspected that either Bungo or Bella were one, but she couldn't tell. She knew that her own people spoke greatly of Old Souls, Durin of course being one and his partner was also one in every other reincarnation.

The first one she notices was Dori who looked worried and serious.

"Dori!" she screamed, and her brother raised his head. Ori ran and hugged his brother tightly.

"Ori." he said and let her go to look her over. She knew that she looked different, the dress and clothes.

"I believe we need to thank you…" Balin was saying.

"No, thanks necessary my granddaughter just did the right thing."

"How much do we owe you?" Nori asked.

"Nothing, you will actually offend my family for asking." Old Took said.

"Which we do not want, we thank you Master Took for protecting our young Ori." Balin said.

"No need, we only did the right thing."

As Ori and her family left in the cart, she didn't believe that she would see the Baggins again.


	6. Death's & Unexpected Meeting

**Six: Deaths & Unexpected Meetings **

_**Village somewhere**_

Talion walked to the blacksmith, he knew from the whispers that it was a dwarf. He knew that it would be a great gift for Bella. He also wanted to ask her to come visit him and his family at the Black Gate.

"Can I help you?" the deep voice asked. Talion looked at the dwarf and he seemed different regal would be the word. Talion knew a hidden royalty, when he saw one.

"I came to ask for a request." Talion said putting the plan down. The dwarf looked at it.

"A child."

"No, she might look as one, but she strong." Talion said with a smile. "Can you have it done?"

"Yes." Thorin looked at the drawing and knew this person must be important and might be an elf. He hates to make someone for the elves but knew he had no choice. If the Man stayed and spoke of this incredible person, he spoke as if he was speaking of a sibling.

#

 _ **Rivendell**_

Bella was with Glorfindel and they were sitting together. It was one of the few times that both were not doing something or had their Old Souls with them. They were in mourning, Bella's friend Talion's family had been murdered and their friend had gone missing. She was angry that Talion had been sent to the Black Gate in the first place.

They knew he was dead or hoped so as the alternative was worst. It gave them time to think, or more likely it gave Bella time to think and it was only a few.

"When did you know Erestor was the one?" Bella asked him.

"Why have you found someone?" Glorfindel asked.

"No." Bella replied, but she was getting close to forty and knew that the hobbits were speaking of her, not that she cared but knew that it hurt her Father a little of the whispers of her daughter being alone. "I was just wondering, you and Elrond found someone, even Grandpapa, but I don't understand; Sherlock was my heart as odd as that sounds."

"I used to believe that as well, but for me life repeated in a way." Glorfindel said and Bella knew, he had told her, his story. "So, when I came back, Erestor surprised me, I will never replace Tony- I don't think anyone will-but Erestor was different, there were things about him that called to me."

"So, you fell in love."

"Yes, and you know what happens, when you find who to spend your life with in this life?" Glorfindel asked.

"No." Bella replied.

"Tony became connected to Erestor, so if I am ever in danger. He will see it and sometimes Tony can take over Erestor."

"What?" Bella asked. Glorfindel smile and knew that it was odd.

"I don't know, at first it was really weird, and I tried to end my relationship with Erestor, I didn't want him to think that I was using him to be with Tony." Glorfindel told her. "Erestor was angry, I had never seen him so, he let me know that I was stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes, he said that he knew that he wasn't going to take Tony's place, if I believed Elrond's wife took Evie's place. Let just say he took me down...verbally." Glorfindel said with a smile.

"So is it different for everyone, I knew Grandma can speak with Lety without any problem." Bella said.

"Exactly, there small things that our Old Souls can do with our partners." Glorfindel said.

"Hmm...well see if it happens with me." Bella said but knew that he was keeping part of it away from her.

"I actually have something for you?" Glorfindel said moving to the side getting something.

"Really."

"It was actually from Talion, he said he never understood the Hobbit tradition, so he was getting something done for you." Glorfindel said with a smile giving her the package.

"What?" she said opening and she gasped looking at the pieces. They were knives, very specific to her size, she looked at the handle and smiled. It was a tree with a T and D put there.

"These are beautiful." she said with a smile.

"Those are dwarven made." Glorfindel said with smile.

"Really."

"Yes, a master of their craft."

"Well, I will use them."

#

 _ **2 Years Later**_

Bella was sitting down on the bench outside of Bag End. Her Dad had gone to visit her Grandfather and would be coming later. It gave her time to think, as she didn't know if it was time to go on another Adventure. Hunter had taken her to Rohan, where they believed she was a myth. It was interesting, mostly because she had been with the healers. Now it had been a while since and she was thinking of going on another one.

" _Hmm...what is a wizard doing in the Shire."_ Sherlock asked.

"What?" Bella asked looking up from her book. She saw an old man coming up to Bag End.

"Good Morning." Bella said.

"What do you mean, do you wish to a good morning whether…"

" _All the above Wizard, what is it that you want?"_ Sherlock asked.

"Lock, don't be rude, but he is right in what way can we help you?"

"That still remains to be seen." he told her.

"Can we not do riddles Gandalf."

"I am looking for someone for an Adventure." he told her.

"Well, you know no Hobbit, east of the Shire would go on one, so you came straight to me. You know I could be courting and be respectable." Bella said.

"Is that true." Gandalf said putting up an eyebrow, he knew of Bella, she was an elf friend just like her mother.

"Yes, Father wishes for me to court." Bella said before laughing.

"Alright, just jesting, now when can I expect you to come?" Bella said.

"Tonight, I will bring guest, this will be good for you and amusing for me." he whispered the last few words. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready." Bella said.

"Good." Gandalf said, but she was no longer paying attention, she was walking up the lane. He could see Sherlock flaring at him, as he walked at her side.


	7. Dwarven Contracts & Protective Father's

**Seven: Dwarven Contracts & Protective Fathers **

Bella had gone to the market getting more food than normal and that was surprising to many of the Hobbits. But also making many of the Hobbits whisper behind their hands. She was able to meet Drogo and had sent him with a note over to Took borough with a note for her Papa letting him know of the upcoming visit.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Prim had asked her, and she had come and kept her company as she walked the market.

"Yes, Prim, it's Gandalf and you have to remember Ori." Bella said. "Plus, keep in mind we have a Dwarven Uncle."

"I know but Uncle Garor is not dangerous,"

"I am not saying the Dwarves would be bad, I'm not Lobelia, what I am trying to say is we don't know what Gandalf has planned. The stories are that every time he came…"

"Mother left with him to an adventure." Bella finished. "I go on adventures all the time Prim, I just returned last year."

"I know." Primula knew that her cousin would go on adventures, Uncle Bungo had become really accustom to the changes. They didn't tell Bella that Bungo had to defend her constantly from scornful tongues. How some Hobbits would say that it would be better that Bella did not return or that she would return shamed.

"Come Prim, it will not be as bad."

"Well let's help with the food than, Uncle Garor said that we should do more meats."

"That's the spirit." Bella said with a smile.

Prim had left hours and Bella didn't know what time they had planned to come, but this wouldn't help with the whispers. She had sat down in the living room reading a book.

" _They are late."_ Sherlock told her.

"Yes, they are." Bella said. "Though Gandalf didn't mention, when they would come in."

"I still think he shouldn't have defaced your door." Sherlock told her.

"True, Papa will not be happy about that one, we can let him tear Gandalf a new one." Bella told him with a smile. The knock on the door surprised them both. Bella got up once it happens once more.

Dwalin stood outside being on the first to come to have eyes on their host. He wanted to see, what treatment they should expect. When the door opened the woman that stood there surprised him.

"Hello." She told him with a soft smile.

"Hello?"

"Hmm... well there is but I do suggest you tell me your name and if you are involved with Gandalf."

"Yes, the wizard is coming." He told her. "Dwalin at your service."

"Belladonna Baggins at yours." She said.

"Is your husband in to do business?" he asked.

"No, my Father is with my Grandpappy, come inside Mr. Dwarf and put your cloak and boot at the door." She said. Dwalin was surprised the lass would give her back to him so easily. There was also something about her that seem odd. He walked into the dinning room and was in shock. He had not seen so much food.

"I have to admit Gandalf did not inform me, how many of you would come so I went with rule of thumb." She told him.

"Thirteen." Dwalin was able to say.

"Well eat some snacks waiting for them." Bella said. There was a knock on the door and Bella went to open it leaving Dwalin on the dinning room.

"Balin at your service." The old Dwarf told her.

"Belladonna at yours." Bella said.

"Am I late." He asked coming in.

"No, I believe Master Dwalin has just arrived." She said. As the brothers were giving their greetings Bella was given the low-down.

' _Brothers the oldest is a scholar, I would say advisor, the second is a warrior, works as a guard, I would say it's a captain.'_ Sherlock informed her. The door rang once more, and Bella went to answer it.

"What do you make of the lass?" Dwalin asked Balin.

"Is she alone?"

"Yes, the Father is visiting family, what is the wizard thinking."

"I don't know, but Thorin will not be too happy."

Bella stood at the door and saw two young ones.

"Fili and Kili at your service." They told her in unison and she had to smile at bit.

"Hello Belladonna at yours. Now I believe Balin and Dwalin are inside you must be part of the group." The boys were about to push their way inside but couldn't move the door and inch.

"I would suggest removing your boots and weapons just like your other companions." Bella said with a smile before opening the door a bit wider. Fili and Kili got the impression of their mother and grandmother.

"Now I did have food made and you are welcome to it as long as it is the one in this dinning room." Bella said.

"We will lass." Balin said, that's when the next ring came.

Bella opened the door to see the dwarves falling and behind them.

"Gandalf." She said with a smile.

"Bella." Gandalf said with a smile. Bella looked and noticed someone.

"Ori?" she said. Ori stood up and saw Bella.

"Bella." Ori said with smile and hugging the Hobbit woman. The rest of the dwarves were surprised.

"You know young Ori." Gandalf asked.

"Yes, she was the one Talion and I helped."

"I did hear from Hunter of that endeavor." Gandalf said.

"Come there's dinner." Bella said with a smile.

"Is your Father in."

"He is still with my Grandfather." Bella said with a smile. The Dwarves were eating, and Sherlock let her know that there was still a dwarf missing. She separated some food for him. She avoided beautifully the questions they had about her safe from Ori and let Ori tell them. Balin was looking at Bella and had to admit there was something about her. They were roughly, and Bella was surprised it was almost like having a Hobbit party. When she almost had a heart, attack was when they began to clean up.

"Don't blunt them." She said.

"Do you hear that boys, she said don't blunt them." The one with the hat said and a song began about her. She had to keep Sherlock incredibly still before he attacked someone. When they finished cleaning the dishes, she almost had a headache from the fact that Sherlock was tearing many of the Dwarves apart verbally. The knock on the door made everyone go silent.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

' _No of course the Dwarf is here, who do we expect Mycroft?'_ Sherlock snapped. Gandalf opened the door.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find..." Thorin said coming inside. "I lost my place twice if it wasn't for that mark at the door."

" _How do you get lost in a place with two roads."_ Sherlock inquired. Bella tried not to smile at that.

"Bella, I want you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Bella turned to the Dwarf and they looked at each other. "Thorin, Ms. Belladonna Baggins."

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin said, there was a tone in his voice that Bella didn't like almost an undertone that said, 'punch me in the face'. He began to circle her like a predator that made her own back stand up military style and her gaze turn cold. Unfortunately for Thorin he did not notice, but Dwalin and Balin did, Ori had noticed before that Bella would get an odd look on her face.

"Tell me Ms. Baggins have you done much fighting."

"Yes, far too much." Bella replied surprising Thorin.

"Axe or Sword, what is your weapon of choice." He said.

"Depends on the situation, I am also good at Conkers, but I don't know why it would be relevant." Bella said.

"Thought at much…she looks more like a bar maid than a burglar…" Thorin was surprised when he suffered a push out of nowhere.

"You seem more like a scoundrel than a leader, but I would seem a bad host if I didn't offer you food." Bella said moving away from them.

"What was that?" Thorin asked. "Did your burglar attack me."

"No, I would watch my tongue with Ms. Baggins, her home has ear everywhere." Gandalf said.

Bella let the Dwarf eat and it was only her curiosity that stopped her from kicking him out of her home.

"That rude git." Bella whispered. They began talking about the real business that brought them to her home. Sherlock was listening in for her.

'They speak of their brother in the Iron Hills and Ered Luin, whatever quest they will not be helped.' Sherlock informed her.

"So what quest is this?" Bella asked.

"Bella dear please bring in lighter." Gandalf said, and Bella moved throwing a look at Sherlock to stay and see what the business was. When she came back, she read the name.

"The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say that it is time." That got a reaction from many of the dwarves. Bella left them to speak their business when she heard about a beast.

"What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest of all calamity of our edge."

"You can stop now Master Bofur, I know what a Dragon is." Bella said, these dwarves couldn't be serious. They began to speak questioning Gandalf about killing dragons and asking Bella if she was a burglar.

"The wild is no place for someone weak that could not fight." Dwalin said after his brother mentioned she didn't look burglar material. Gandalf stood up with their scare tactics.

"If I say Bella Baggins is buglar material she is." He said surprising the dwarves. After they gave her the contract surprising Bella as she began to read. Sherlock stayed by Gandalf side and heard the words.

"I will not be responsible for her safety." Thorin said.

"Understood." Gandalf said.

"Nor will I be responsible for her fate." He didn't notice Sherlock looking at him as Bella began to read the funeral arrangements. They didn't notice when the door to Bag end opened and Bungo came inside.

"Incineration, Evisceration…" Bofur began to explain Smaug and Bella just looked at him. When she heard someone fall and looked up.

"Papa!" she exclaimed and ran toward her Father.

"Gandalf, help me with Father." Bella said. "Sherlock the door to the study will you." The Dwarves looked at each other, Ori was surprised, she had heard the name before but just saw the door open to the study.

"Great going is that, how dwarves get people to go on quest?" Bella snapped at Gandalf.

"Well that went well."

"Did you see the door open by itself." Kili mentioned to Fili.

"Why didn't you mention she or her father was an Old Soul?" Balin asked Ori.

"I didn't know." Ori said. That went through all the Dwarves, they knew of Old Souls their ancestor Durin had a wife that was an Old Soul.

#

Bungo was standing and he was not too happy.

"They want to take my daughter to face a dragon." Bungo said.

"Well that is the plan." Bella said.

"Of all the things, don't think I don't know you are the one to put the mark on my door Gandalf." Bungo said.

"Bungo, my friend..."

"No, I already know my daughters answer, you heard the song just as I did." Bungo said, he had to admit that the song had broken his heart and would get his soft-hearted daughter. "She will go on the quest."

"Papa." Bella said touching his hand.

"Master Baggins, I can say that your daughter coming with us…" Balin stopped seeing the look on the older Baggins face.

"If my daughter is indeed going with your group, then I demand to see the contract and make adjustments to it."

"Adjustments!" Dwalin said a little too loud.

"Yes, Master Dwarf adjustments…I want my daughter back home after this quest and I do not wish to be rude, but I know your leader will not be responsible for her safety or her fate." Bungo repeated the words Thorin had just used and it was pure pride that caused him not to blush. "Now Master Balin, please come with me as I believe you wrote the contract and I feel you can help."

#

It took a few hours before Bungo was really satisfied with the changes made and Balin was surprised to see that he was reasonable and very versatile in making treaties.

"I think this should satisfy all of us." Bungo said.

"It will indeed." Balin told him.

Bella signed the contract trusting her Dad and Sherlock to have done the correct thing.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshiled."


	8. Going On An Adventure

**Eight: Going on An Adventure**

In the morning all the Dwarves were welcome with a breakfast and they were able to get everything ready. Nori had been surprised to find that the silver spoons that he had 'borrowed' had been put back to their place. Bella was able to change to her outfit, she was wearing the regular outfit she wore when she went out, it was a ranger outfit but in smaller version. A gift given to her by Hunter and Talion, with additions from Glorfindel and Elrond. Her cloak was a very dark green and her hair was up in a military bun. She had her bow on her shoulders with her arrows ready.

"Another adventure." Bungo told her.

"I'll be back." Bella said, Father and Daughter didn't notice that they were being looked at by the other dwarves. They were trying to figure out, who had the old soul.

"I'm sure you will." Bungo said and he looked up toward Sherlock. "You take care of my daughter."

' _Of course.'_ Sherlock replied and at the same time Thorin nodded. Bella wrapped her arms around Father, Bungo just wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to depart." Thorin said feeling awful and if his mother ever heard of this, she would beat him.

Bella got into the pony and she looked forward, she couldn't look back. The rest of the Dwarves went and didn't look back.

"She will be taken care of my friend." Gandalf told Bungo as he went following the precession.

"God please let her live." Bungo whispered something he had heard Bella whispered in herb sleep, when she was younger.

#

Ori was one of the first and she went back to ride next to Bella.

"I didn't know you were and Old Soul." Ori told her a bit bluntly. Bella looked at her surprise.

"I don't advertise my partner mostly because I know the reaction people will have." Bella said with a smile, she knew when they went to Rhun they thought she was a witch.

"But your Old Soul is here with you?" Ori asked.

"Always." Bella said.

' _She suspected that you or your Father were one.'_ Sherlock tells her. Bella gave a small nod. Thorin who was in the front of the line turned to see the Burglar and he could see something next to her, it was a light floating.

"Its not like ye are going to see it, we never do the Old Souls are always hidden." Dwalin told Thorin.

"I'm aware." He said and told himself it was just a trick of the light.

#

 _ **Bree**_

They ended in Bree surprising about how fast they got to the place, Bella had informed Balin of a way to go and he had taken it into consideration. It had surprised them as well.

"These is the fastest we have gotten here." Gloin told them.

"We need to find an Inn."

Gandalf was the one to take them to the inn and Bella had to smile. She had noticed some of the humans had looked at the Dwarves with glares.

"They will not give us lodgings." Nori said.

"As long as you behave." Bella said with a smile.

"Be our guess lass." Nori told her.

Bella walked to the Inn with Balin and Thorin behind her, feeling that the lass would be needing help.

"What can I do for ye?" the young woman asked. Bella took off her hood and the woman asked.

"Ah, hello Mistress Watson-Holmes." She said going to hug her.

"Hello Adelina, I need a few rooms."

"On another adventure are ye-Thorin is about to go in but he can't- Papa is going to want to see you."

"I would love to see him, but we do need those rooms, how much do I owe you?" Bella asked.

"Are you mad, my mama wouldn't be alive without you, no charge." Adelina said with a smile.

"It was nothing."

'According to Papa, neither would I." Adelina said with a smile. Bella blushed ignoring the looks from them.

"Oh, anyone would have helped, now did you get married to that lad."

"Yes, a Ranger can you believe it, now follow me so that I can take you, will you be sharing I don't know much about Dwarves, but I do know females are with you." She whispered the last part she knew to keep secret.

#

Thorin was sitting with Dwalin and he was surprised, the owners were being nice.

"Why didn't you tell us that the Halfling knew these people?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Bella has lived her life and doesn't answer to me Thorin." Gandalf told him. Thorin looked to the side and saw that same little light that was near the halfling once more, but he ignored it.

"But for her to know these people."

"Ori might find about it, woman talk."

"You are not using Ori." Dwalin warned his brother.

"No one will touch your intended." Thorin said with a smile. "I just want to be sure that Ms. Baggins will not be trouble."

"I believe she just found us lodging for the night without pay." Balin said with a smile.

#

Ori was in the room with Bella and she knew that being the only woman in the group.

"Ask your questions Ori." Bella said.

"What is your Old Soul? I mean not that…I know…" Ori was blushing it was a private thing.

"My Old Soul is he." Bella told her, Sherlock had gone he never explained where he went only that he went exploring.

"Really, his name you said Sherlock."

"It's Sherlock." Bella said. "Do you have Old Souls?'

"Yes, its very rare but they are a few…they say Durin's wife was an Old Soul." Ori said and began to explain the story that Durin being all alone had gone and found himself a wife, but the wife had been different talking to the wind and people found out, she was an Old Soul one of the few in the world.

"That sounds beautiful." Bella said. She pulled her hair down surprising Ori at how long it was and curly they were curls upon curls.

#

The group went back in the road and the ones who seemed to migrate back to Bella were Fili and Kili.

"So, how did you know those humans Ms. Boggins?" Kili asked her.

"I'm a healer." Bella said.

"Really, Oin is a healer too." Fili said many of the other Dwarves were listening to the conversation and trying not to at the same time.

"Adelina was hard on her mother and I was able to help bring her into the world." Bella told them.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was on my first adventure." Bella told them. "I had been traveling for a while before I ended there. It was interesting to see."

"So, you became friends with them."

'Well I treated the family when I came a went on my adventures."

"Where have you been?"

"Many places." Bella said with a smile. 


	9. Trolls & Chases

**Nine: Trolls Hoards & Chases **

Bella and the group of dwarves had landed in a cliff at night much to her surprise and annoyance at the same time. She had gotten close to some of the Dwarves to her surprise. She had given Balin and idea, but his Royal Gruffness had decided that his way was the best thing to do. As they were getting things ready for the night Bella moved and she went to her own pony.

' _They annoyed you.'_ Sherlock told her.

"No, they…" Bella stopped when she heard them, the howls into the night. Of course, the younger dwarves noticed her reaction and thought of scaring her.

"What is the matter Ms. Boggins?" Kili asked.

"Their Orcs, killers and pillagers." Fili said trying to scare her.

#

After Thorin talked about the Prince's being immature and Balin explaining to Bella about the war between the Orcs and the Dwarves that showed the respect people had of their king.

"What happened to the White Orc?" Bella asked.

"He died Ms. Baggins." Thorin told her, the way he seemed so sure. Bella wasn't too sure. When Bella went to sit down and get her bedding ready for the night. Bella loosened her hair a bit, but not as much to let it loose.

"Ms. Boggins, can you tell us a story?" Kili asked.

"A story?" she asked.

"We know that being and Old Soul you have stories from your past life."

"Kili." Fili hissed hitting his brother. He knew that in their own culture the Old Souls were kept secret.

"Oh, yeah what do you want to know?" Bella asked. Both brothers looked at her in surprise.

"How did you meet your Old Soul?" Kili asked. Bella smiled at this, and she could feel the groan coming from Sherlock.

"Well in my old life, I was Captain, Captain Joan Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fussiliers." Bella said.

"So, you were a female captain?" Kili asked.

"Yes, I had just returned from war, I had been injured and I came home with a limp, a scar and nightmares, utterly worthless." Bella said lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the rest of the Dwarves had stopped to pay attention. "I had a tremor on my arm, and it caused me to lose the ability not to practice medicine anymore, so you can say War took my two loves in one swoop."

"So, is that it?" Kili asked, to get smacked over the head by Fili and Bofur.

"Actually, that is where it began." Bella told them. "I had gotten a psychiatrist to help me get back to the normal world, I guess, and she wanted me to write, everything that was happening to me. I told her it did not work, because nothing happened to me."

"This is when everything happened, I walked in the park and I met a friend and I couldn't leave in London in my army pension, so I needed a roommate, I had told my friend Mike Stanford that no one would like me as a roommate, apparently I hadn't been the only one to tell him that the same day."

"So, how did you meet?" Fili asked getting into the story. Bella smiled and looked at the group.

"That boys will have to wait, it is getting late and we have to rest." Bella said turning in her bedroll and closing her eyes hearing the groans.

' _That was fantastic.'_ Sherlock whispered to her. Bella smiled and wrapped herself in the warmth that Sherlock provided for her.

Thorin on the other side was looking at the spot, where the hobbit slept. He was wondering, about the story.

#

The next ride was quiet, and the boys were trying to get Bella to continue the story.

"We'll continue tonight." Bella said.

"That isn't really fair." Kili said.

"Well it is Bella's story." Ori told the boys. Gandalf was just smiling at the fact that Bella was making more friends. It would be helpful, for when they got to Rivendell and the test would really begin.

#

Bella looked as they got to the new place and she got a shiver as they got closer, Thorin was angry more than normal and Gandalf was not helping. When they arrived at the place, Bella saw the house, well the remaining.

'It was burned down, the family included.' Sherlock told her. Bella looked as Thorin and Gandalf were fighting.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with more reasonable company myself Miss Baggins." He said walking away.

'So is he leaving you alone.' Sherlock said.

"Miss Baggins, I suggest you get yourself for tonight." Thorin told her.

"I need to go for new supplies, I saw some on our way." Bella told him getting her backpack and walking into a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked.

"I just let you know, I am running on some fresh supplies." Bella told him and walked away, she didn't really see the glare being thrown her way.

#

Bella came back into the camp with more medicinal plants and some not too medicinal. It was already dark, and she noticed the camp was empty.

"What in the heavens?" she asked.

" _All the weapons are gone.'_ Sherlock told her.

"I can see that, but why?" Bella asked. "Let's go find them."

' _We will have to.'_ Sherlock said with a smirk. He moves away from her moving forward to the other side trying to get any clues.

The Dwarves were currently in the bags about to be eaten.

"We need to get out of here." Kili mentioned.

"Do you think so laddie?" Nori asked.

"Don't be angry."

"My sister is about to become food." Nori said.

"Quiet." Thorin said. He still couldn't believe that they were going to be murdered by Trolls.

"Aww!" they looked up to see one of the Trolls screaming with an arrow coming out of their eye.

"What is that?"

"Nobody!" Bella replied.

"Nobody?"

"I got shot by nobody!" the dumbest troll was screaming trying to get the arrow out of his eye.

"Stop moving, how can nobody touch you?" the other one said. The Dwarves saw another arrow being shot and the other Troll begin to scream moving around but another arrow came out of nowhere, Thorin, who was looking around could see the arrows coming from the trees. They began to move around the area and the oldest was looking around trying to find the thing responsible.

"It burns!" one of them screamed.

"Bert!" the Troll turned up and the Troll's eye was burned and black. The Dwarves looked at the Trolls eyes being burned. The next thing they saw was two more arrows coming and hitting the last troll in the eyes as well.

"Whose there?' the Troll asked.

"I replied to you, I am Nobody." Bella replied coming down from the tree's and in her hands the bow and her arrows at her back.

"Nobody!" they screamed trying to move around. Bella looked at the sky and saw that Gandalf was closed.

"I'm over hear." She said trying to get them off the Dwarves. She moved toward the fire and was throwing the dirt on the fire.

"The sun shall take you!" Gandalf boomed.

'What is that?' one of the Trolls asked and the sun blared in turning them to stone slowly.

"Where were you?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"I was looking ahead." Gandalf replied. "What happened?"

"Asked your burglar." Thorin said.

"Bella, that was amazing." Kili said with a smile. He rarely met someone who was that good with a bow.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"What poison was that?" Nori asked.

"It was something of my own creation." Bella replied.

"Get the horses." Thorin said looking at Bella with a bit of awe.

"We found a troll hoard." Gloin said. Bella turned and saw both Dwalin and Ori being close together and she had to admit that it was rather cute.

Bella was looking at the Troll Hoard and she was surprised.

"What are you thinking lass?" Balin asked her.

"The Trolls, they came down to close." Bella told him.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it, you were able to stop them saving us." Dori told her.

'I would still see the problem, the Orcs and Trolls now.' Sherlock told her.

Bella moved toward the Troll hoard but didn't get too close as she knew that it smelled worst.

"Bella come, this will be for you just your size." Gandalf said giving her the sword and looked at it. He told her about being kind and not to kill so easily. They heard commotion coming from outside.

"What is that?" Dori asked.

The Dwarves were getting ready to attack, when out of the foliage came a sled and a man or what seemed a man on it.

"Gandalf!"

"Radagast!" Gandalf said surprised.

' _Are those giant rabbits?_ ' Sherlock asked, Bella nodded but knew this had to be bad, she made a small signal and motioned to the wizard council that was happening. She had a strange feeling, she got her main bag off Myrtle as in was one of the few ponies not eaten by the Trolls.

"What is that noise?" Ori asked.

"Those aren't wolves." Dwalin said and the Warg came out of nowhere Gloin was the one to take it down.

"Who did you tell about your quest?!" Gandalf demanded.

"No one." Thorin replied. Two more Wargs came forward that they had to take down.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one!" Thorin screamed back.

Radagast got the Orcs to follow him with his rabbits, but it was not enough, that they had to run away. Kili and Bella stayed in the back as they began to shoot some of the Orc's down.

"Kili, Belladonna shoot them down." Thorin order them.

"Over here you fool." Gandalf said. They heard horns as they were running into the gap.

' _He is taking us to Rivendell.'_ Sherlock told her as Bella was running and she hissed as she was almost hit by one of the Orcs. As she rolled down and pulled Kili out of danger, this time she did hissed but kept quiet,


	10. Rivendell, Jealousy & Understanding

**Ten: Rivendell, Jealousy and Understanding**

Bella helped Kili get up and looked down discretely to herself, she looked at the small gash in her ankle and knew that she had gotten injured in her thigh.

"Where you are taking us Wizard?" Thorin asked.

"It looked really bright." Ori mentioned. Bella looked at the brightness and didn't say anything.

' _He has brought them to Rivendell._ ' Sherlock said.

Bella saw the words between Gandalf and Thorin and tried to keep the pain from her face it told her that the scratch was more than she expected.

They walked down and everyone was looking around Bella saw some of the elves looking around from the trees that the Dwarves hadn't seen. They looked at her surprised and waved her way. Once of them nodded to her leg noticing the slash on her thigh and the one in her ankle. They walked to the middle and she saw Lindir, who hadn't notice her yet.

"Gandalf."

"Where is Lord Elrond?" Gandalf asked.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir mentioned when he noticed Bella but didn't say anything. Bella heard the horn and she was pulled in the middle with Ori.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't trust these Elves." Nori answered her. The dwarves covered them, and Bella could see all the horses come down. There was an Elf in the circle that noticed Bella in the middle.

" _She's injured._ ' Tony mentioned to him.

"Gandalf my friend what are you doing here?"

"Bella!" Glorfindel said walking to the almost attacking Dwarves.

"Glorfindel." Bella said reaching out with her arms and Glorfindel smiles before taking her. Dwalin had to stop Thorin from going after the Golden Elf. As they were other soldiers there and were outnumbered.

#

"Really Belladonna, traveling with Dwarves." Glorfindel began.

"Don't start Fin, its for a good reason, I know that you don't like Dwarves."

"It's not that I don't like them, I just knew that you were taking this year calmly before permanently moving to Rivendell." Glorfindel mentioned. "Also, don't change the subject that you are injured."

"It's not like I am going to tell Thorin Oakenshield, I was injured." Bella said with a roll of her eyes and all three men looked at each other.

"Well let's go clean your wounds and I can take you to your Dwarves."

#

"Where is our Halfling?" Thorin asked.

"Bella is getting acquainted with an Old Friend." Gandalf said.

"It actually surprised me that Bella came to our lands injured." Elrond mentioned.

"Injured?" Thorin asked and was echoed.

"Yes, two large scratches one on her thigh and the other in her ankle." Elrond said. "I would also wouldn't mention the word Halfling to her."

"May I ask the reason?" Balin asked being ever the politician.

"Well halfling is a derogative term to their people." Elrond said, all the Dwarves were surprised and embarrassed. Thorin was embarrassed as well, since he had even called Bungo a Halfling.

"It seems that she is coming." Elrond told them.

"Bella my girl you look beautiful." Gandalf said with a smile. Bella showed herself and Thorin was left without breath for a few minutes. He didn't notice that Elrond was looking at him and that he shared a look with Gandalf. Bella was dressed in a dark blue dress accentuating her curves, with her curls down and a silver headband on them a single golden flower on her side.

"Thank you." Bella said. Thorin stood in front of Bella and he remembered his manners.

"Belladonna." He said and opened her chair.

"Thank you." Bella said wishing the blush would go away as she took a sit.

"Bella, did everything get cleared?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, Glorfindel took me to Erestor and the healers." Bella told him.

"I see my Captain did not accompany you?" Elrond said.

"One word: Erestor." Bella said with a smile.

#

Bella was walking around trying to get her mind clear. She still couldn't believe the food fight that had happened. Sherlock has been more offended than anything about the issues. She stood in one of the balconies and breathed in the night air. Elrond had told the Dwarven King and Balin that it was going to take a few weeks before they could read the map, which they had told Elrond it was for academic purposes. Elrond had pretended to understand, but she knew that with his foresight he would have seen their plans.

"I thought I mentioned not to be away from us." She turned to see Thorin standing there.

"I know where I am going." Bella told him. "Do you need help finding your way back to the others?"

"No, I was actually looking for you." Thorin said, he was trying not to blush knowing that he was not good with directions. "It appears that my nephews remember you never finished the story."

"Ah, that is true, and I did promise to finish the story." Bella said with a soft smile that had Thorin feeling weird. "Well, are they still hiding in the small spot?"

"Is not hiding."

"But you are also not enjoying the rooms Elrond has given your group." Bella said.

"I am guessing that you are close to the Elves, in that case I should let you know we Dwarves are not close to them…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Elrond is not Thranduil both are very different, if Elrond was anything like him you would be in the dungeons as you think, but he gave you rooms, which you should take advantage as we both know our road is not going to be easy." Bella said and it surprised Thorin. "Being a good leader is knowing where to take advantage, have you ever though that having a good relationship even if you don't like them with some of the Elves might actually help you."

"To be betrayed by them at the last minute?" Thorin asked.

"Or have them on your side." Bella said.

#

The walk to the others was in silence as Thorin had Bella's words go through his mind.

"Bella, come on the Elves brought us snacks." Ori said.

"Ms. Boggins you have to tell us the rest." Kili said with a smile.

"Hmm...now where did I left off?"

"You had met your friend Mike." Fili said.

"Right, so I followed Mike and we arrived at my old school, the one where I studied to be a healer." Bella said. She could feel Sherlock come back to her side, she did not notice that Thorin was looking at her and the light that was at her side.

"We arrive and I was informing Mike that it was different from our day, now there he was sitting paying not mind to us, then I heard his voice.

Mike can I borough your phone."

Bella had to stop to explain to the group what a phone was and they were surprised, before she could continue her story.

"I found out later that he had lied, that he had his phone in the pocket, but I didn't know, so my next words were

Here, you can use mine. He thanks me and Mike of course introduced me, and he said the next words that would change my life forever.

Afghanistan or Iraq? - I was confused of course, why would anyone mention anything like this. I asked him.

Which one was its Afghanistan or Iraq? - I told him it was Afghanistan and ignored the question kept asking me questions. I believe that Mike had informed him about me, he began to tell me- I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flat-mate for and now here he is just after lunch with an old friend clearly just back from military service in Afghanistan, it wasn't a difficult leap."

"Wait, how did he know about Afghanistan?" Fili asked.

"That is exactly what I asked him and he said: I know you're an army doctor and you been invalidated home from Afghanistan, I know you have a brother who's worried about you, but you wont go to him for help because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic more likely because he recently walked out of his wife and I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic quite correctly I'm afraid, enough to be going in don't you think, the name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street."

"Just like that?" Ori asked.

"No, that is how we met but that is not the entire story we bonded over a dead body and life being save."

#

Bella went back to her room after she finished her story, almost jumped when Glorfindel popped out of nowhere.

"For the love of Yavanna!" Bella said.

"You were distracted." Glorfindel told her.

"I'm just thinking."

"Yes, about your academic pursuits." Glorfindel said with a smile.

"Gossip, Fin, that is a bad look." Bella said with a smile.

"Erestor, wants you to spend time with us."

"I always do, everyone thinks that you and Erestor adopted me." Bella said. They began to diverge from her room. They both didn't notice that Thorin followed Bella and noticed them together once more.

#

Thorin walked back and met with Balin and some of the others.

"You look worried my King." Balin said.

"I saw Belladonna with the blond elf that took her from us." Thorin said. Balin and Dwalin who happened to be there looked at each other.

"You worried about Miss Baggins, but Gandalf has made it clear that she comes to Rivendell many times."

"We should be asking if she is trust worthy." Thorin mentioned.

"She is trustworthy, she would have informed the Elves of our plans but she herself told the Head Elf that we were going to the Iron Hills and she was going with us." Dwalin told him.

"Can it be that you worry that Bella will not come with us when we leave?" Balin asked.

"I don't know what you are speaking of." Thorin said. "Now we should rest."


	11. Rivendell, Closeness & Surrpise Visits

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Eleven: Rivendell, Closeness and Surprise Visits**

Thorin was walking the area and he began to hear music, he didn't know where it was coming from. But it was very calming with changes in the flow as if the player was temperamental in his playing. He also noticed someone laughing and humming to the tune. He walked a bit faster, knowing he would be disappointed to know that the one playing would be an elf. When he arrived into the gazebo, he noticed Bella sitting on the railing smiling and a book on her lap. It was the first time in the past two days that he saw her alone. The blond elf seemed to want to make their burglar disappear and not been seen till lunch time.

"Thorin, can I help you?" Bella asked.

"It seemed that you disappear more often Miss Baggins." Thorin said. He noticed her blush out of embarrassment and he wanted to know the reason why, he had been wanting to know a lot about Miss Baggins.

"Yes, sorry about that Fin, is excited to have me here." Bella said with a smile. "Now that you have come, I've noticed that you have been speaking with Elrond."

"Well…he does know the information." Thorin tells her looking out.

"Well it does seem like you are trying to make a difference, I know he made some comments that were out of hand." Bella mentioned and both her and Evie had rack him through the coals for that.

"Is not like many people don't believe it." Thorin told her, it reminded him that many Dwarves believed the Durin line cursed. Bella looked at him and memories of Sherlock telling her the same thing.

' _What do people normally say?'_

" _Piss off."_

"It is not right, he should have not mentioned it."

"I'm surprise you don't believe the Elves are untouchable." Thorin told her.

"They are people too, Thorin just like Dwarves, Human and Hobbits. They make mistakes." Bella told him. Thorin looked at her, really looked because she wasn't exactly the person he believed. He began hearing the music once more, but it was a bit more annoying as if they were trying to make him leave.

"Stop it!" Bella whispered to Sherlock.

' _He is interrupting.'_ Sherlock told her.

' _He has questions, plus I'm the only that can hear you.'_ She thought at him. Sherlock made a face that told her, she was stupid.

' _Call me when you are done with the so call King Under the Mountain.'_ Sherlock said to Bella before disappearing. Both didn't notice that Thorin was looking at them. He had heard the voice, it was deep and there was word, but he couldn't understand them yet. Evie who had followed the music to get Bella to speak with Elrond left.

#

Elrond was working with Erestor by his side and Glorfindel as well. Lindir was trying not to hyperventilate by the acts he had seen. Gandalf was sitting there enjoying everything that was happening. Evie came in and Elrond noticed the look she had on her face.

' _What is it?'_ He asked.

' _Did you know the Dwarf King, can hear Sherlock?''_

"What?" Elrond said and the talking of the room stopped, as he had not noticed that he had spoken aloud.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked.

"That is, why would?" Elrond was confused but some part of him understood. He had been seeing Bella in his visions. He knew the road to Erebor had changed, he had seen death and destruction, but it had changed.

' _No way, that brooding brute is for our Bella.'_ Tony cried.

' _It seems so.'_ Evie said with a smile.

' _Wait, we are not entirely sure some people hear Old Souls.'_ Tony told her.

"What is going on?" Glorfindel asked.

"It seems Bella, is involved in something bigger than I anticipated." Gandalf said.

#

Bella and Thorin walked the area together both serious and looking at making plans. Bella was asking questions about the Blue Mountains.

"You haven't thought of making a treaty with Hobbits?" Bella asked.

"We have some treaties with your people, but Hobbits refused weapons a trade." Thorin told her. Bella laughed and Thorin looked at her, seeing the laugh.

"Thorin, Hobbits don't do war." Bella told him.

"Yes, we are aware."

"You think us weak." Bella stated.

"You have to understand…"

"No, we already have protectors and we don't crave war unless it's on recipes it might seem weak to you but its peace."

"My people have not known it." Thorin admit it.

"You should speak with the Thain, maybe offer something other than weapons."

"You speak as if your people don't need protection."

"We don't, we are protected by the Rangers of the North, many Hobbits ignore it, but I don't." Bella told him.

"Why is that?" Thorin asked curious about the answer.

"Let's just say I don't just befriend Elves." Bella admit it.

"No, I suppose you can't count Dwarves in that rather long list, I am aware that you are helping Ori in some defense strategies." Thorin said and tried not to smile at Bella's face of surprise.

"Well Dwalin and her brothers will not always be there to protect her, and I would prefer that she knew that protecting herself would be for her best interest."

"I would agree with that statement." Thorn said.

"Thorin, Miss Baggins we were looking for ye." Dwalin said.

"What is the matter?" Thorin asked, worried that someone had attacked their group.

"There is a visitor." Dwalin said.

' _Hunter is here.'_ Sherlock told Bella.

' _Really, are you sure?'_ Bella asked and Sherlock looked at her.

' _Right stupid question.'_ Bella said. _'Did he bring Strider with him?'_

' _Yes, he is here.'_ Sherlock said and Bella smiled a bit bigger. She was ignoring the conversation going on now.

"Should we be worried?" Dwalin asked.

"You said their Rangers, they might be leaving some notes." Thorin said. "But, have Nori keep an eye on them."

"Aye." Dwalin said moving away. Thorin was trying to ignore that he kept hearing whispers in his head as it brought fear that the Elf was correct.

"Belladonna?" Bella turned to see Glorfindel. Bella smiled before turning to Thorin.

"I will be seeing you at dinner." Bella said.

"We will wait for you." Thorin said with a smile, Bella blushed before walking with Glorfindel. Glorfindel looked at Thorin before taking Bella away.

#

In the courtyard Hunter was standing there with his son, early from one of their trips.

"Why did you want to come to Rivendell?" Strider asked his Father, it wasn't as he minded, he like being here, if he was lucky Arwen was back from Lothorien.

"Something calls me to come here." Hunter replied. He couldn't understand it either, he knew the darkness was brewing, more Orc packs were getting closer and he had heard rumors that they were hunting a Dwarf line.

"So serious as always." He looked down to see Bella standing there.

"Bella." Strider said with a huge smile and bent down to hug the woman that was almost and Aunt to him.

"Strider, let me look at you." She said with a smile checking to see if he had any injuries.

"He is safe, his mother would murder me if he wasn't." Hunter replied with a huge smile. Bella went and smile at him.

"You have decided to move here permantely, I thought it would be until next year?" Hunter asked.

"It would be if Bella wasn't being friendly with Dwarves." Glorfindel said.

"Dwarves." Hunter mentioned. "Not the Line of Durin am I correct."

"What if it was?" Bella asked getting defensive because she was taking a liking to the boys.

"Are their here?" Hunter asked.

"Why?" Glorfindel asked. Strider touched his Father's shoulder.

"I believe this talk is better been done somewhere private." Hunter mentioned.

"My room." Bella said.

"Erestor's Office." Glorfindel said.

#

Nori walked incredibly fast trying to get the news for Thorin. He knew Bella could be trusted, but he was also aware that she was in another level of mindset.

"Nori?" Ori asked seeing one of her brothers looking serious.

"Have you seen Thorin little sister."

"He was talking with Balin they were in Elrond's office." Ori told him. Nori was surprised on that one.

"He is with the Elf?"

"Yes, it seems Thorin wants to get a treaty going with our colony and Rivendell." Ori replied and its surprised Nori, as he didn't believe that Thorin would come and play politician with the Elf. It seemed things were changing, and he had a feeling that they were for the better. Doing so he had to keep an eye on the Hobbit that had catch the eye of their King.

"Thanks." Nori said with a smile walking away.

#

Hunter, Strider, Glorfindel and Bella were sitting in Erestor's office much to said owner's annoyance.

"I am busy Fin." Erestor said.

"I heard that Oakenshield wanted to speak with Elrond, shouldn't you be helping him."

"I am, I have to get the paperwork ready."

"I'll make sure that they don't make much of a mess Erestor." Bella said.

"That is the reason you are my favorite." He said moving out of the office. In his hurry he didn't see the Dwarven spy smiling as he noticed the office.


	12. Rivendell, Merging and Forging Bonds

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twelve: Rivendell, Meetings & Forging Bonds **

"Why is the Line of Durin a worry for you?" Bella asked as they were all four of the sitting down.

"Don't worry Bella, no one is going to touch your Dwarves." Glorfindel said with a smile. Both Hunter and Strider looked at Belladonna and saw the protectiveness there.

"Now, why do I have to worry for them?" Bella asked trying to get back to the main point.

"Orcs." Strider answered.

"We got hunted." Bella said surprising the three man around her. Glorfindel of course knew since he had been in the party that had gone out to defend them.

"I've heard that someone got a contract on the Durin Line." Hunter informed her knowing that she would understand.

"They want them dead than." Bella said.

"Yes." Hunter told her. Nori was listening on the outside and he was shocked.

"Okay, now we work on protecting them." Bella said, that seemed to surprise Nori the most that someone who wasn't a Dwarf wanted to protect them.

"The question is are their worth protecting…"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bella snapped.

"Everyone knows the curse of the Line of Durin." Hunter told her.

"The same could be said about yours, now Thorin and his heirs are trying to get their home back."

"You, intent on helping them." Hunter asked, he knew the answer, but he also wanted to be sure. If they were going to help the King Under the Mountain, he needed to be sure.

"Yes, of course." Bella replied and Hunter smiled, which Bella noticed.

"You are a cruel bastard."

"I just wanted to be sure of your motives Bella."

#

Thorin had come out of the meeting with Elrond and he for one of the few times could not say that he was angry. He had help for his people and that was all he could ask for.

"Thorin." He looked up to see Nori standing there.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to talk." Nori told him. Thorin knew that he would have heard something that would be useful.

"Very well, lets go to my rooms, should I ask Balin to come?"

"No, this will be for your ears only." Nori said to him.

They walked toward his rooms and as he walked in, he saw that someone was already sitting there.

"Belladonna?" he asked.

"Hi, Thorin and Nori." Bella said.

"I need to speak with Nori in private is there something I can help you with at another time."

"Actually, we might actually be here for the same reason." Bella said with a smile. "I knew you were listening into my conversation Nori."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Is that so, so you planned to tell Thorin, now or did the plans changed."

"No, they haven't changed. I planned to tell him of what was going on." Bella said.

"What is going on?'

"Your Spymaster should be able to tell you and once you're done, I can speak with you regarding to plans." Bella said walking out of the room. Nori and Thorin looked as she walked away.

"What did you hear?" Thorin asked.

"The Rangers that arrived are close friends to Bella and they informed her, of the Orcs that were attacking us." Nori said.

"They are after my head aren't, they?" Thorin asked surprising Nori. "I'm not surprise, people always have gone toward my head and my heirs."

"What do you think of Belladonna?" Thorin asked him.

"My honest opinion?"

"Speak freely, you are my Spymaster." Thorin said with a smirk.

"I don't know, she confuses me. I cannot tell her intentions because I think she has the rarest." Nori told him. "She has good intentions, pure ones, it seems that she has no other motives to helping you and your heir other than to help you get your home back."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, I have a feeling she will be the most wounded of us all." Nori said as an afterthought, the people with heart tended to hurt more easily. He had a feeling that Bella would be one of them.

#

Fili and Kili were in the training grounds and they saw that Bella was walking toward them, but not really noticing them as well.

"Bella?" she looked up to smile at them.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Oh, we saw the Rangers and are seeing them train."

"Why don't you ask to train with them?" she asked.

"Well…" Fili began, it wasn't that they hadn't train with Humans before.

'I know for a fact that many of the Elves would like to train in the bow and arrow with you Kili." Bella said. "They find you interesting."

"Me?" Kili asked.

"Well you've told me before that Darrow's, don't use bows often." Bella said, she noticed that they seemed to be reluctant. "How about this; you train, and I'll tell you another one of my stories."

"Really?" they asked her.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Bella you came to train?" Hunter asked.

"Actually, it's the three of us." Bella said with a smile.

"Interesting, Strider would find it challenging." Hunter told them.

"What would I find challenging Father?" Strider asked as he came forward.

"Fili can train with you." Bella said and Hunter looked at her.

"So, you champion him." Hunter said.

"Fili would be a good opponent; I have faith in him." Bella said and she didn't notice the two Dwarf Princes looking at her in surprise. It was sort of stand-off, Fili and Kili knew that look it was one that Thorin gave when he was interested in them beating up their opponent to prove someone wrong. He normally did it with some soldiers that didn't believe they were well trained.

"Well it will be something to see." Hunter told Bella.

#

Thorin was coming toward the training ground and he saw that his nephew was currently fighting one of the Rangers. They were both holding wooden swords in this bout.

"What is going on?" Thorin asked Kili who seemed surprise.

"The Ranger and the Hobbit have put the boys to train." Dwalin told him as he looked at his pupil. Thorin saw that the older Ranger and Bella were both looking at the boys as experts. Bella had changed to a different outfit one meant for training.

"Use your height as an advantage." Hunter told Strider.

"Fili, pay attention to your defense." Bella told him.

"Should I be worried?" Thorin asked.

"She is actually good, which merits the fact that she used to be a soldier herself." Dwalin told him. Thorin saw his nephew clash with the human and he seemed to be looking at the human differently. He knew that as Dwarves they tended to go into battle without much thought. Fili was looking at his opponent studying him.

Strider went to attack Fili, who seemed to be waiting for that movement before he went to the attack. Fili dogged and hit Strider in the arm loosening his hold on the sword and it hit his side, Fili smiled getting a bit cocky; but not before Strider hit the back of his leg. Fili went down to one knee. Strider turned and was going to go after Fili, causing the Dwarf prince to block the sword and getting up surprising the man, but Strider could tell an injured opponent and hit Fili once more almost causing him to trip, but he held his ground and punch Strider on the stomach before knocking him down. Strider used his leg to trip him up and both ended in the floor.

"Time." Hunter said to them, Bella walked over to Fili and stood by his side.

"That was a strong hit." Fili told her.

"Yeah, you got cocky." Bella told him, Fili grimace at that. "It could have ended with you killed."

"I know." Fili said hoping his Uncle had not seen.

"Though, you could have used this position for the next part of your attack." Bella said.

"What do you mean?' Fili asked.

"Hunter." She said and Hunter turned to her with a smile.

"I believe the last time I beat you?" he said.

"In your dreams perhaps." Bella said with a smile. "Now the three of you pay attention."

Strider smiled and he had to yell out to Glorfindel, who was on the other side with his bow. Thorin and Dwalin came forward to look at the match, which to them didn't seem fair.

"Glorfindel, Aunt Bella is fighting." He said and he knew the Elf was close and he could hear the someone running their way.

"Why did you call the Elf to come?" Kili asked.

"Oh, seeing Aunt Bella in the ring is a treat no one likes to miss specially Glorfindel." Strider told them.

"Why is Belladonna fighting the human?" Thorin asked.

' _He did not just ask that?'_ Tony asked.

"Bella knows to take care of herself." Glorfindel said.

' _Destroy people maybe.'_ Tony said.

In the ring Bella and Hunter looked at each other sizing each other up. They both had their weapon in their hands and got ready to battle. Glorfindel clapped his hand and both went at each other, the Dwarves were looking at the attack surprised. They saw Bella and Hunter going for the attack. Hunter was trying to use his height for advantage, but Bella was moving too fast and was using her medical knowledge to use.

"How is she moving so fast?" Thorin asked.

"Bella, was a trained soldier before and now has been able to hone her abilities." Glorfindel said. He kept his eyes on the Dwarf and could see that he was looking at Bella with new eyes and a look that he had given to Tony and Erestor when they had trained. He could see the other Dwarves coming over to see the training and the Princes were getting excited and cheering on.

Hunter had tripped Bella and the Dwarves had believe she had lost, they did not expect her to trip the human down to the ground pretty harsh and they could see that now the fight was with their bodies in the ground, before Bella used her feet as an advantage and kicked him in the ribs.

"For the Valar." Hunter hissed out. Bella moved up with her hands and got to her feet, she grabbed the sword on the ground and touched Hunter's neck.

"You give?" she asked.

"Yes." He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Like always you are a good opponent." She told him.

"You are as well; I don't know how my pride will survive." Hunter told her and they both laugh. "But bloody Mordor woman, you did a number on the ribs."

"I told you to learn anatomy, way to take down an opponent." Bella said with a smile. She turned to see the Dwarves cheering her and looking at her with surprise.

"Bella!" the boys said and wrapped their arms around her.

"That was incredible you moved so fast." Kili said.

#

It was later that night the boys reminded her of her promised. Aragorn was there as well, and he wanted to hear as well.

"Alright, hmm… how about the time that I got confused for Sherlock?" Bella said.

"You got mistaken for him?" Ori asked surprised.

"Yes, now it all started with a bang…"

#

Note: We will get out of Rivendell, Please review like always I like knowing your thoughts. Love you guys.


	13. A Star and Stone Giants

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Thirteen: A Star and Stone Giants**

 _The Blue Mountains_

Dis had been surprised to get a meeting the Hobbit King, she looked at her mother who seemed to be surprised as well.

"We didn't know you were looking into changing our negotiations." The Queen Mother Tris told him.

"I have been informed by my granddaughter that it would be smart to begin new negotiations with different ideas." The Thrain said. Dis and Tris looked at each other wondering why a grandchild would be involved.

"Well looking over the new contract I can say that your granddaughter is a smart hobbit woman." Dis said. "The question is why she is not here herself?"

"She is currently busy doing some adventuring," Gerontius told them, he had a feeling that he shouldn't speak about their Quest, that Bungo had informed him about.

"Well let's drink to new ventures." The Queen Mother Tris said with a smile. It was a good omen she felt to what her son had done.

#

After the training, it had brought a change to some of the tougher Dwarves that Bella had to win over. She had wondered if showing that she could fight was bringing them forward. Elrond had gotten close to Thorin in the morning and told him that he would be able to read the map for him today.

"You, know this means you will be leaving soon." Glorfindel told her.

"I know, we need to get on our way it has been almost three weeks." Bella told him. She looked at him and noticed his face.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked him.

"I heard that Saruman has requested an audience of the White Council." He told her.

"Why would he want a meeting?" Bella asked, she knew from Glorfindel that he was worried. Elrond was as well but he made no mention or thought of it. Near his mother-in-law.

"I think he heard or had some inkling that the Dwarves, the ones of the Line of Durin were trying to get into Erebor." Glorfindel told her.

"If he does come that means we need to leave, they will try to stop us." Bella said.

"It would be Thorin's worst nightmare come true." Glorfindel told her and she understood the meaning. Weirdly enough these past few days the Dwarves had come to a tentative peace with the Elves of Rivendell, having the White Council meeting speaking about the quest most likely questioning Gandalf. She knew that the tentative peace would come to an end.

"I will tell Thorin to ready our packs after he speaks with Elrond." Bella said to Glorfindel.

"Let's ask Erestor to help us with the packs, I believe healing herbs would be good for both you and the Dwarves.

#

Later that night when Elrond had solved the riddle of the moon runes, Bella moved Thorin out of the way.

"What's the matter?" Thorin asked.

"The White Council will be convening." Bella said and Thorin looked at her.

"The White Council?" Thorin asked.

"I'm guessing that Glorfindel informed you." Elrond said making both jumped as he was standing there. "I mentioned it before, sometimes I don't have the power to make decisions and the path you choose is dangerous that will move many pieces on Middle Earth."

"Will you stop us?" Thorin asked him point blank he had no time for games of the Elves.

"I will not stop you, Glorfindel will help you on the way out as I prepared some healing packets for your healer," Elrond told them.

"Thank you." Thorin said. Evie looked as both Bella and Thorin left to get their group ready to leave.

' _Galadriel knows we are helping.'_ Evie said.

' _I would not be surprised, but I told you before Evie no matter the power I have now, I will always look after the people.'_ Elrond told her.

'It's an idea and ideas are bulletproof.' Evie told him and Elrond smiled, she kissed his cheek and they walked over to the Council room.

#

The Dwarves and Bella were preparing to leave Rivendell and she made sure she had enough weapons and she was given lembas for provisions. As she came out of her room, she walked over to where they were going to meet when she saw someone. It also gave her this small twitch in her mind.

' _Will you be careful?_ ' the voice told her. Bella looked up to see a beautiful woman in a blue dress and she knew who this was. She had only seen the woman once when she had come to get Arwen to go to Lothlorien, it was easy to remember because Aragorn had been incredibly heartbroken. She had gone into her mind which annoyed her not because she believed the woman was going to do her harm, but there was only one person in her head and that is the only voice she wanted.

' _I would suggest staying out of her head.'_ The other voice was more comforting, and Sherlock was standing next to her.

' _Protect her, for I have seen some of her paths and it will be difficult.'_ Lady Galadriel told Sherlock and him only. Galadriel had taken notice of this young hobbit, who out of many holds her stare with no fear. Some Old Souls could not do that. Lady Galadriel walked over to Bella and bent down which surprised her. She touched Bella's face which she sort of gave in because it was warm like her mother's touch.

' _I have a gift for you.'_ She told Bella.

' _A gift? Are you going to stop us?'_ she asked in her mind. Galadriel smiled at her before pulling something from her dress, it looked like a vial, in a necklace form.

' _For you Belladonna Baggins, I give you the Light of Earendil our most beloved star. May it be a light to you in dark places when all other lights go out.'_ She told her giving her a kiss in the Forehead. Bella stood there frozen in the spot holding the vial in her hand.

"Belladonna!" she looked up to see Thorin standing there.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked.

"Yes, are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, we should get going." Bella said putting the vial in her clothes to put it more secure later.

#

The dwarves looked behind them as Rivendell as it disappeared behind them. Elsewhere the White Council had finally gotten together and they were talking about the Quest. Gandalf had just been berated by Saruman about the plans, not knowing the other two had already helped.

"I am simply doing what I believe is right." Gandalf said.

'The Dragon has long been on your mind.' Galadriel said.

'It is true my lady.' Gandalf told her. "Smaug holds allegiance to no one, but if he to side with the enemy a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy, Gandalf the enemy is defeated?" the council went on until Gandalf produced a Morgul blade and the other three were looking at each other. Gandalf brought up that there was something stronger and it was something that Both Galadriel and Elrond had seen themselves. A changed that thanks to a hobbit it was changing not giving them clear paths changing them.

"What matters is this quest of the Dwarves, if it was up to me, I would despair them from such a quest, I don't understand your reasoning for raising their hopes."

' _They are gone.'_ Galadriel said and Gandalf looked at her. ' _You knew.'_

' _Yes.'_ Gandalf said.

#

The Dwarves had gone in the road knowing that Gandalf would be catching up to them. Thorin and Balin was currently leading them. Bella had been put in the middle of the group with Ori. It was currently raining which was not helping at all for them as it was making the terrains more dangerous.

"We need to find a place to rest." Balin said.

"Shelter, we must find it." Thorin yelled out.

"Thunder!" Dwalin screamed and they saw a giant rock come toward them, which cause them to bend down.

"This is no thunderstorm; this is a thunder battle!" Balin screamed and pointed toward the Giants waking up and suddenly split.

"Kili! Ori! Bella!' they heard the screams as they were taken away in what seems a leg of one of the giants. They had to move fast and be careful as the battle continues to happen around them. The giant moved back toward one of the mountains and they all ran over to the other edge as their group continues to be in the leg. As the other giant lost the leg smashed into the mountain causing them to scream.

"No!"

They ran toward the cause and saw their companions on the ground. There was someone missing as Bofur was looking around.

"Bella, where's Bella?" he asked.

"Bella!" Ori screamed as she saw that Bella was grabbing on for her life. Bella tried not to scream because she was reliving one of her fears.

' _Sher—'_ she didn't get to finish as someone grabbed her and she looked up to see Thorin grabbed her.

"I thought we almost lost our burglar." Dwalin said. Thorin and Bella looked at each other and he saw that she was shaking.

"We need to find shelter." Thorin said letting Bella go but part of him knew that he didn't want to do that. They went inside one of the caves and Bella sat down near Bofur and she breathed in and out.

'Calm down Joan, your fine.' Sherlock told her. He sat beside her and knew the reason she had that fear. Sherlock was looking around and looked around the cave. Thorin from the other side was trying not to pay attention to Bella or the mumblings that he heard. Bofur who was looking at Bella tried to make her feel better.

"I know this was dangerous." Bofur told her.

"You don't understand." Bella told him standing up because she needed some air.

"Don't leave." Bofur told her.

"Bofur, no." Bella said.

"What is that?" he asked her. Bella looked at what he was pointing at. Bella looked at her sword and understood.

"Wake up!" Thorin snapped and at that moment the floor went under their feet.

#

Note: I hope you guys liked the chapters. The canon as you can see is going to die a very strong death and there as some changes that are happening.


	14. Riddles, Father's & Orcs Part 1

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Fourteen: Riddles, Father's & Orcs Part 1 **

_The Shire_

Bungo was smoking a pipe out in the garden for the day, he sneaked a pipe when Bella was gone as his daughter did not care for him to be smoking. Mentioned that it wasn't _'good for the Shire'._

He looked out the Shire and wondered if Bella was safe and if he would get any news from his daughter.

"Uncle Bungo! Uncle Bungo!' he turned around and saw that Drogo was running toward him, he grabbed his can and stood up slowly.

"My boy, what is the matter?" Bungo asked. Drogo opened the gate to Bag End and ran up to meet the older hobbit. He waited to catch his breath before he could say anything.

"A Ranger was sighted coming this way, I think it's Hunter," Drogo told him.

"A Ranger in the Shire," Bungo put the Pipe down his mind going through the worst scenario. "What if he has news of Bella?"

"Prim and I saw him coming and she sent me running to let you know." Drogo said. Bungo looked at his nephew and saw the man that he knew very well.

"Hunter is good to see you," he mentioned with a worried smile. "-Any news I should be aware of."

"Bungo, my friend Bella sent me with a message for you." Bungo smiled at that and hurried with his cane and Drogo was with him.

"That is great to hear, but first let's get you some tea."

"I would appreciate that, Drogo I brought Primula with me so you two can hear the news as well," Arathorn said with a smile. "We don't want tongues wagging the wrong way."

"Thank you, Hunter." Drogo said and stood next to Primula. The four of them walked into Bag End to have their tea. None the wiser that Bella was no longer safe…

#

The floor dropped them down into what appeared to be caverns, Bella felt the air leave her lungs.

"Ah!" she dropped to the ground and knew that she was surprised when something or she would mention someone broke her fall.

' _I was trying to let you know.'_ Sherlock told her.

'Sorry." Bella mentioned, trying to get up and saw the swarms.

"Goblins!" the group of Dwarves moved and tried to fight Bella as well, but she was still shaky about that fall.

' _Bella!_ ' the warning came to late a two Goblins came at her and she fell once more.

"No!" Bella gasped all she felt was darkness. On the other side, the Dwarves were fighting and getting caught by the Goblins and only a few had noticed that their Burglar was missing.

#

Bella opened her saw only darkness. She didn't know that in the top the company had been captured and were currently meeting with the Goblin King.

'Thorin?' her voice called out it was all but a whisper. She felt with her hand and it was mushrooms. She tried to sit up, but something stopped her, she could see Sherlock's silhouette and she turned to where his head was currently seeing. She opened her eyes and saw something crawling toward them. She tried to move again, but Sherlock wouldn't budge.

She saw the creature come close and she was disgusted, it was a good word for the feelings, but also terrified.

"Gollum! Gollum!" he screeches out and he began to pull the Goblin that had fallen with her and was drawing him in the ground. The Goblin woke up and began to trash but the being grabbed a rock and began to smash it. Bella noticed something fall from the being before dragging the Goblin away and she didn't need to be a genius to know where the goblin was not going to end up anywhere nice. She felt the weight off and she stood up slowly not making any notice and walked over when she saw the thing that fell, she picked up the ring which part of her was saying it was stupid and put it in her pocket.

She had her sword out ready to attack the being if he came out, but she was trying to get out as well.

' _Sherlock?'_ she said knowing he would have gone forward to find a way out. She was feeling the hair on her neck standing up and knew something was coming.

"Splashes and gashes that is a mouthful," The being stood in front of her and she pointed her sword at his neck. "Gollum! Gollum!"

"Stay back I'm warning you," Bella stood with the sword still at his neck. The being moved out of her way.

"It's got an Elvish blade but, it's not an elf, what is it precious?" it asked her.

"I am Doctor Watson." She knew not to give her real name her instincts were telling her to keep that a secret.

"Doctor Watson? What is Doctor Watson, precious?" he asked.

"I'm a Healer of the Hill." She said and was cursing herself on the inside.

"Oh, we tried Goblins, bastes and fishes but we have not tried a Healer before." The being said. "Is it soft is it juicy?" he inquired getting closer which got her sword up higher.

"You lead me out here and leave me before one of us is hurt," Bella told it.

"Why is it lost?'

"Yes, and I want to get unlost." Bella snapped.

"We know the safe paths for the Healers, safe paths in the dark." He said and then he spoke to the side "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I wasn't talking to you." He said and his gaze was lost which shocked Bella and her Doctor side was telling her that she was dealing with a person with a personality disorder.

' _Sherlock!_ ' she was screaming.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing." She said and it seemed to get him all hyped up.

"Games! Does it play games, does it, does it like to play?'

"Maybe," She said walking a bit away from him.

"What has roots that nobody sees, taller than trees up, up, up it goes but it never grows?"

"A Mountain." Bella said.

"Yes! Go on ask us another one ask us." He said and Bella had to keep an eye on him. "No…no more riddles finish her off."

"Wait, I want to play," Bella began to crouch a bit. "I can see that your very good at this, we can have a game of riddles."

"Just us?"

"Yes, and if I win you show me the way out."

"Yes," Bella heard it whisper about eating her. "If Healer loses, we eat's it whole."

"Fair enough," Bella said.

"Well, the Healer first." It said looking at her, the eyes were getting her, and she kept picturing Magnusson with the too innocent look but a mix with something more dangerous.

"Thirty white horses in a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still." Bella said. It began thinking.

"Teeth!" he said triumphantly at Bella's face. "Teeth precious, but we only have nine, our turn."

' _Sherlock get your arse here._ ' She thought she didn't want to kill the being something told her in her gut that he was a puppet.

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters." With each word he kept moving causing her to take a hold of one of her knives. Bella looked at it her mind going a bit blank. She looked around ignoring the being.

"It's Wind."

"Very clever, Healer, very clever." He said coming closer and Bella took out the knife.

"Ah-ah…a box with no hitches, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside it's hid." She said stumbling him. He went to think, and it was calling her names.

"Do you give up."

"Gives us a chance, precious give us a chance." It said.

"Eggess!" it exclaimed, and Bella tried not to groan a that.

"We have one for you." It told her. "All things it devours, bird, beast tress, flowers, moor, iron, steel grinds hard stones to kneel." It said.

"Answer us?"

"Give me a moment, I gave you a long while." She told it trying to guess where it was, she had a feeling it was not going to play fair.

"Answer us!"

"I don't know this one." She said.

"Is it tasty."

' _Time.'_ The voice in her head was a blessing before she was moved out of the way and the being had a rock.

"Time, it's time." She said. It was annoyed and she knew playtime was over.

' _I leave you alone for a minute and you are in a battle of riddles with an old hobbit.'_ Sherlock told her annoyed.

"Last question."

' _What?'_ Bella screamed looking at the being. ' _That is not a Hobbit.'_

' _It is under a curse; I would estimate he might be the oldest Hobbit in history though their continued existence is not normal.'_ Sherlock told her; Bella put her hand in her pocket touched the ring.

"Asks us!" the being said.

"Alright, what have I got in my pocket?" Bella said, but her mind was somewhere else.

"That's not fair, that's not fair it's going to lose." It told her. "Ask us another one?'

"No," she said pointing her knife. "You said ask us a question and that's it what have I got in my pocket?"

"Three Guesses Precious it must give up three."

"Three Guesses, guess away"

' _Just knock him out Bella I saw the way out the Dwarves are fighting the Goblins as we speak._ ' Sherlock told her.

"Handses?'

"Wrong, guess again." She said, it was going insane. "Knife, no shut up."

"Wrong again. Last chance."

"String, or nothing."

"Two guesses at once wrong both times." It fell and was crying.

"I win, you promised to show us the way out."

"Did we precious, did we…what does it have in its pockets."

"That is none of your concern, you lost." Bella said and saw his face fall as he noticed something.

"Lost, lost!" he began moving around. He was going around the cave splashing the waster and moving the bones.

' _What did he_ loose _?'_ Sherlock asked.

"What have you lost." She asked.

"Mustn't ask us, not it's business." It told her.

 _'Did you take it_ Joan _?'_ Sherlock said and Bella grabbed the ring in her hand.

 _'We need to go now.'_ Bella said and they began to back away with her front to toward the being.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?' it asked itself. "It stole it, BAAHH!"

Bella went for a run she could hear it behind her, Sherlock was moving in front trying to show her the way out. She ran and could hear it coming.

"It's ours!" it screamed, and she could almost feel him closer to her to trip and fall on her back.

The ring flew and for some reason, she reached for it. It fell on her middle finger and suddenly everything was grey, and she stood up and saw the being their in-front, but it seemed to not see her. She raised her knife and she could kill it, but something caused her pity on the being.

' _Joan?'_ she turned to look at Sherlock and she had to cover her mouth because he looked gray and solid a solid being with hollowed eyes.

' _Come on.'_ Sherlock told her and grabbed her hand. She dropped her knife and saw the other dwarves in the light. She wants to take the ring off it felt wrong. Before she hit the sun, she took it off and ignored the screams and tears from the back.

' _Joan?'_ Sherlock asked.

' _That thing, I saw you it was wrong Sherlock it was wrong.'_ She said. She put the ring back in her pocket and something told her not to put it on.

The dwarves were trying to come together.

'Where is the Hobbit?" Dwalin asked.

"Where is Bella?'

"I'm right behind you." Bell said surprising them.

"I have never been happier to see anyone in my life, where were you?" Gandalf asked her.

"I fell on the tunnels and have been trying to find my way out." Bella said, there was no reason to lie just not tell them the entire truth.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin asked and Bella looked at him in the face. There was something in his eyes that seemed to tell her whatever her answer it was going to make a difference.

"I gave you my word, I'm going to help you get your home back," Bella told him. "I have my home, I leave it a lot, but I have one to return to something you do not have if there something I can do to change that I will."

They all smile and Thorin looked at Bella and the light that was near her was different he could see a shape. Bella looked at Thorin and smiled at him, there was something about him that called him to her. They heard a noise and knew something else was coming.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin said.

"And into the Fire…" Gandalf said, and they began to run once more.

#

 **Note:** I know, I'm worst leaving you guys with so many cliffhangers.


	15. Riddles, Fathers & Orcs Part 2

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Fifteen: Riddles, Father's & Orcs Pt.2 **

_During the Battle of Riddles_

Thorin was trapped and couldn't do anything to protect his company. Gandalf had saved them, and they were currently fighting their way through Goblin Town. The weird thing was that it felt like someone was guiding him and it wasn't Gandalf. He kept hearing a voice in his mind that kept telling him other ideas which is the reason they had already sent many goblins down into the ground. They end up surrounded and Goblin King stood in front of them, the bad thing was that Thorin was looking at it.

"Kill it with your sword, you idiot.' Thorin moved Orcrist to fast and before the Goblin King could speak, he slashed with his sword causing him to fall, but it also ended with them falling.

"Ahh!"

'Well, I didn't anticipate this.' It was the last thing he heard before they fell.

#

The group ran away from the thing chasing them.

' _Orc pack.'_ Bella heard Sherlock tell her, but she wasn't the only one to hear him. The bad thing was that they had gotten close to a cliff. One of the Wargs got close to her and she had to run it through, and she moved fast.

"Climb into the trees all of you!" Gandalf said and that was the only option they really had was to climb up the trees. The wargs ran down on the trees as all the dwarves got up. Bella got a little bit more of a boost by Sherlock grabbing her hand and helping her climb as she still had her backpack and it was a bit heavy.

As the Orc Parc approached it surrounded all of them. Thorin could see, who it was, and his blood ran cold, here was the being that had killed his grandfather. Azog the Defiler and it spoke.

"It cannot be," Thorin said.

' _The Idiot is going to try a fight, the Orc just gave the order to kill us all, it was taunting him.'_ Sherlock told Bella.

' _How the heck did you understand it?"_ Bella asked but part of her knew it was a stupid question. Gandalf began to thrown fire cones into the ground causing all the Wargs to move away but the trees were beginning to fall. Bella kept her eyes on Thorin and saw that he was standing up.

Thorin ran over to Azog and he was hit bu the maze making him go down. Bella looked at him.

'He is too blinded by rage.' Sherlock told her. They could see him be in the mouth of the white warg and Bella knew what she had to do. She rose up in the trees and the first thing she did was get her bow and arrow and she released it hitting the white warg straight in the head three times and she ran at the Orc that was trying to behead Thorin and threw all her strength at it and stabbed it right in the neck.

Azog got up and saw the blood from his Warg and the being that had killed it. Bella looked at the Orc and knew that this might be her last fight if she was not careful.

' _Do you really think I would leave you alone?_ ' Sherlock asked. He knew he had to help her and did the only thing he could down, he breathe in and moved toward Thorin Gandalf could see if from the trees.

"What in the Eru's name?" he had seen it before with Erestor with Lord Elrond's wife, but it was not something that he saw often. It was incredible to watch but it reminded him of what was spoken in Rivendell a few days ago,

As the other Dwarves got into the fray and Bella was squaring off with Azog trying not to get murdered, the only thing she could do was try to avoid it. It was cursing at her, that she moved fast enough that she did not see the Dwarf moving behind the Defiler.

"Azog!" the Orc turned around to see Thorin standing up with his sword at the ready. The Orc was confused if he would see any closer, he would see that Thorin had two different color eyes one was his normal on, but one was colder than ice and seemed to be changing colors. He raised his arm and began to fight with both of his opponents, and he moved as fast as he could he needed to end the Line of Durin. He screamed when he felt a slice and could see the small being cut off his hand. Thorin looked at the monster of his nightmare and he was frozen until he heard the voice.

"Stop being a drama queen and kill it." Bella snapped and Thorin/Sherlock moved and went for the head. It shocked the other Orcs and the Eagles were moving fast as they carried the other dwarves. Thorin stood and saw the Orc fall the ground as it was finally dead. He than felt weakness and his body go down as he felt something leave his body.

Bella saw Thorin go to the ground and she went to hold him, just for the both to be pushed by the Eagles and grabbed. Bella tried not to scream but she held onto Thorin and try to feel for a pulse.

It felt forever before they were dropped somewhere., Bella got off Thorin and turned to see Oin and Gandalf coming over.

"Bella." She turned to see Ori looking at her with surprise, but she was crushed by a sudden hugged by the Princes.

"Your Okay." They said.

"Where is she?" Bella turned to see Thorin standing up and looking at her. "You, what do you think you were doing?" he was screaming at her and Bella looked at him and fought his fire with fire.

"Saving your life, you idiot what were you thinking going off like that," Bella asked him. It surprised Thorin because well he was about to say something, but she was beating him to it. "I understand that bastard was the being of your existence, but we have a mission to deal with you getting overpowered by your emotions can mean your…." She was stopped by Thorin grabbing her and hugging her over to him.

"Before I was interrupted, I wanted to say that I have never been so wrong in my life." He told her. Bella returned the hug and she looked up to see behind her was a Mountain.

Note: **I hope you guy like the chapter,I appreciate the comments your guys have been leaving. Please review and let me know what you think?**


	16. Memories and Bears

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Sixteen: Memories and Bears**

The group when down of the Carrock and Oin was able to grab Thorin to check his health. Bella and Oin had been checking the other members and besides the scrapes and bruise the one who was worst of all was Thorin.

"I'm fine." Thorin growled at Oin, Bella touched his should which seemed to calm him down.

"I don't think so." Bella told him, as she was helping Oin. Thorin nodded and Oin was able to remove the upper clothes off. Thorin was trying not to show and wince and part of him was trying to see if Bella had any reaction which now was not the time. But her face betrayed nothing.

"What are we going to do now our supplies are depleted?" Balin said. They would have to get through another part of their journey.

"I have a friend." Gandalf said. Bella raised an eyebrow and so did Sherlock, they both looked at him with skepticism. "He might be able to help us…"

"What do mean might?"

"He is not fond of Dwarves; he might help us or eat us."

"Is he the bear I saw?" Bella asked.

"You saw a bear."

"Yes, he took down some of the Orcs that were following us." Bella said.

#

This ended with the group landing in the Bear Man's home, it had been interesting, and Bella still tried hard not to giggle. The face Beorn had put when Dwarves started to come out of his home. The only reason they hadn't been kicked out, which part of its annoyed Bella the man was able to smell that she was not exactly different and apparently knew her from her books.

"I know the Healer Hobbit that is as good if not better than the Elves in the art of healing." He told her. It had made her blush and some of the Dwarves had looked at her in surprise.

"It's nothing really." Bella said.

"Yes, you may stay, and rest do not go out at night." Beorn told them. The Dwarves moved inside to the hay and began to get ready got the night.

"Everyone should rest." Bella told Thorin.

"I need to stay first watch."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella said. "Lock will stay and watch tonight so everyone can get rest, he will wake me if something is wrong." Thorin looked at Bella and knew that this would be a huge step.

"Very well."

"Bella, can we get another story?" Kili asked her and she smiled.

"Yes, but this one will be a bit dark." Bella said. "It al started with phone…"

Thorin finally let his body rest and fell into slumber, Bella was good with stories and this one was a bit more disturbing. He let his body rest and his mind began to slip.

 _He felt weird his eyes began to adjust and he was in a room he had not seen before. Thorin saw that there was a large bath and the room seemed to be made of full tile. He had something in his hand, and he was frozen on a woman with a weird coat._

' _Evening.' He recognized her face. 'This is a turn up isn't it Sherlock.'_

' _Joan.' His voice came out, but it wasn't his voice._

' _Bet you didn't see this coming.' She told him and he felt horrified, this was wrong, this was what Bella had been telling them about. She called it the Great Game, but he was seeing it. 'What would you like me to make her say next?' whatever was making Joan talk was making the person he was seeing through distressed,_

' _Stop it.' Sherlock said. 'A bit ironic where little Carl died.'_

' _I stop him.' Thorin could see the human version of his burglar speaking. 'I can stop Joan Watson's heart too.'_

' _Who are you?' Thorin all he wanted to do was jump and help her but part of him knew that would be a mistake._

Out in the hay Bella was trying not to roll around as a nightmare was beginning and the one that noticed was Sherlock. He turned to see the Dwarf king who seemed to not have a peaceful sleep.

 _Inside the dream Thorin tried not freeze as he was pointing a weapon at a man, that he couldn't tell if he was one. He had just spoke in this man's body about some letters to this man that stood Infront of him. Bella because he was sure it was her, tried to save his life. The man Infront of him was disgusting. It reminded him a something wicked more than Azog._

' _I'll burn you; I'll burn the heart out of you.'_

' _I've been informed that I don't have one.'_

' _You and I both know that is not true.' The man said. 'Well I better be off; it was so nice to have a proper chat.'_

' _What if I were to shoot you now, right now.' He said holding the gun higher and Thorin wanted to shoot him, but he knew this was not how the story went, but he could see changes things Bella had left out. She hadn't told them that she had held to the bastard's neck just that the bastard had run away._

' _Then you can cherish the look of surprise on my face. 'the man looked at him. 'Because I would be surprise_ Sherlock I really would and just a tiny bit disappointed, thought you would have …'

Sherlock looked at Joan he knew those movements he hadn't been married to Joan for so long not to know this specific nightmare. It was Moriarty she was seeing it was always dreaming of that Consulting Criminal that happened during harsh times. Hunter, Glorfindel and Talion had been there to help her on those occasions now he could only touch her hair trying to calm her down.

' _Ciao Sherlock Holmes.' Moriarty said and moved close to Joan kissing her cheek._

' _Catch you later.'_

' _No, you won't.' The man said and Sherlock waited a bit before Thorin was able to do something._

' _Are you alright?_

' _Yes.' Joan answered him. Thorin touched Joan's face and it was so close to the one now, except there was a bit of harshness things he seen on soldiers._

' _You okay.' Joan asked him._

' _Me, yeah I'm fine.' Thorin told her. 'That thing that you did. That you offer to do was good.'_

' _I'm glad no one saw that.' Joan told him._

' _Hm…'_

' _You ripping my clothes off a darken swimming pool people might talk.'_

' _People do little else.' They looked at each other and he could see it and feel it, he than did something else he touched foreheads with her it was intimate._

' _Sorry lovebirds I'm so interchangeable, you can't be allowed to continue.' Thorin stood up and had the gun pointed and he could see the red lights._

Bella woke with a bee on nose and gasped. She hated that dream it was slightly better than the other one. She had known something like this would happen. She breathed in and got up walking over to the noise.

'Woo, Miss Boggins we thought you would sleep forever.' Kili told her. Bella looked at the group that seemed to be enjoying breakfast. She looked over to Thorin and saw that he seemed serious.

"Come eat Bella." Ori told her. Bella sat down and she could ignore the nightmare she just had. She began to eat and listen to everyone else even the new from Beorn that was telling them about the new spreading that Thorin and Bella had killed Azog, it also ended with them getting a few more days for break.

"Some rest will do us good." Balin said looking at Thorin.

"If Master Beorn will have us we can rest, Thank you."

#

Bella was laying down on the grass with the flowers around her, she kept her eyes up in the sky.

" _I still can't believe I dreamed that._ ' Bella said to Sherlock.

' _Well you did tell them about the case.'_ He told her.

' _I know,_ ' she continued to look at the sky that she didn't notice the person walking until she saw the shadow over her.

"Thorin, you should be resting." Bella said rising. Thorin looked at her, he had to admit that she looked beautiful, surrounded by the flowers.

"I wanted to speak to you." Thorin told her.

"Well sit down or you will strain your injuries." It took all of Bella's will not to help Thorin.

"Thank you, for not fussing."

"I'm guessing Oin and Balin have been a bit on you." Bella said with a smile. "So, how can I help you?"

"I wish to apologize." Thorin said.

"You don't have too, I'm guessing you were surprised by me, I appreciate the apology." Bella told him.

"There is also I wish to talk about."

"What is it?" Bella said and Thorin was incredibly nervous.

"I wish to get to know you." He said.

"We know each other." Bella said and she heard Sherlock groan.

' _What?'_

' _You still sometimes see but don't observe.'_ Sherlock told her. Thorin notice her face and smile.

"I'm guessing your Old Soul notice." He said.

"What are you both talking about?" Bella asked. Thorin touched her hand which stopped her, and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm asking if you would do me the honor of courting you?"

#

 **Note: I know I am horrible leaving you guys in a cliffhanger. Let me know your thoughts I always love to read them.**


	17. Bears & Courting

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Seventeen: Bears and Courting**

"I'm asking if you would do me the honor of courting you?" Thorin told her. Bella froze a bit and looked at him.

"You want to court me?" Bella asked.

"Yes, if you agree, I would understand that I am not a candidate for your affections after my actions…"

"Yes." Bella said. She had never really seen him be too stump for words even in Rivendell when they would talk.

"What did you say?" Thorin asked believing he had not

"I said, yes." Bella said with a smile. Thorin smiled at her and Bella blushed as she had not seen him smile so brightly.

"You do?" Thorin asked and he couldn't believe it as he knew that she was giving him a chance. He looked to the side and he didn't know where he was as he saw a shadow.

"Master Holmes, are you alright with me courting Bella?" He asked and that caused Bella to look at him in shock. As she had been almost courted in the Shire and everyone who had come ignored the fact that she was an Old Soul acted like Sherlock was not there.

" _I will give him permission if that is what you wish.'_ Sherlock told her.

' _You are not going to fight it?'_ Bella asked surprise, but he had fought every time that someone tried to court her, sometimes ending with her prospect courtiers in tears.

' _He is being a bit bright.'_ Sherlock told her; he didn't want to say that he had spoken to Tony about this coming. He knew that it would happen and knew that this was the man that Bella would give her heart to in this life. She might not know at this moment, but he did.

"He said yes." Bella told Thorin. Thorin had been shocked and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"Really." He had heard a soft whisper but couldn't make up the words. Now he knows that it had been positive. He grabbed Bella's hand softly in his.

"Yes. I do have a question is there something I need to do to accept your courtship?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Thorin replied before touching one of his braids. "Dwarves give each other braids and beads that represent they are courting. I have my Grandmother's beads that I wish to gift you."

"I understand, can you give me a few hours before you give me those beads?" Bella asked looking at Thorin and saw the confusion on his face. "I believe that it will be fair if I was able to return the favor."

"Yes, I understand will it be alright than if I can spend time here with you than."

"Yes." Bella looked around the area and smiled. "I would take your coat off, it's to warm here." Bella said looking to the side knowing it might be a bit forward.

"If you think that is prudent, now what were you thinking about when I came to interrupt you?" Thorin asked.

"I was talking to Sherlock; I had a nightmare." Bella told him and Thorin had flashes of the dream he had.

"The story that you told my nephew affected you greatly."

"The man was a monster; I don't think I have met someone just like him. He made our lives difficult and it cost me and Sherlock somethings." Bella looked at the field trying to not remember The Day, the only thing that still made her fear. She didn't expect for Thorin to touch her hand gently and looked her in the eyes.

"He is gone now, we got rid of monsters." Thorin told her.

"I haven't even asked you, how are you feeling Azog is gone." Bella told him. Thorin stayed quiet for a few minutes as he had to think about it, and he knew that it was not the simplest of answers.

"I don't know." He told her. "I am relieved as I know that both my Grandfather and Father have been avenge…"

"You don't know how to react?" She told him.

"Exactly, now I know that I don't have him behind us, anymore and that part of my life has changed. I don't have that burden anymore."

"I can understand that." Bella said. They both stayed quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was one that was comfortable a peace that didn't want to be broken for a bit. Thorin was able to admire Bella for a few minutes see her this peaceful and likewise Bella was able to do the same. Thorin looked different, he still had that kingly burden, but his eyes seemed to show a difference. After a few Bella knew that she had to break the silence.

"I do have a few questions." Bella told him.

"What do you want to know?" Thorin asked.

"I know from Fili and Kili that you have a sister, but do you have any other family members?' Bella asked.

"Yes, My Mother is still alive she is the Dowager Queen and both her and my sister are currently in-charge of the Blue Mountains in my absence, what about you?"

"I have my Father, and many family members I'm related in some obscure way to pretty much all of the Hobbits in the Shire." Bella said.

"What would you have done, if we hadn't come to your home?" Thorin asked because it was something that he wondered.

"I was getting ready to leave." Bella told him.

"Leave?' Thorin was surprised at the answer.

"Yeah, I've been travelling since I came of age. It was like I couldn't keep my feet still. I travelled and made friends and lost some. I was going to be moving soon."

"Why?"

"The Shire is very keen about their woman and most of them are courting or already making a family. I am the daughter of the Baggins of Bag End was not doing that, I wanted freedom, so I left after my coming of age." Bella smiled but it was not exactly a bright one. "I keep coming and going, I stay in Rivendell most of the time, my Father waits for me, but it has become too much."

"For you to travel all the time?'

"No, many in the Shire believe my Father will be receiving a letter soon of my death or I will come to the Shire in shame." Bella said. "I want to stop the wagging tongues and I had decided to finally make my move permanent to Rivendell, Elrond was kind enough to open his home for me and I was going to take it."

"I for one am happy that we came at the time we did." Thorin told her causing Bella to laugh.

"Well this is turning to be a very interesting adventure." Bella told him.

#

Two days later Bella walked up to Thorin and was sort of sorry that she had to pull him away from his talk with Balin. The Company had been informed of the Courting, but Bella had not allowed Thorin to put the beads in yet which worried Thorin a bit, it also got the heckles up of Dori who was a traditional Dwarf and had become the unofficial chaperone.

"Thorin, can you come with me?" she asked.

"Yes, excuse me Balin." Thorin said looking at his advisor with a bit of worry, Balin had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen.

They walked over to the hill where he had asked her to court. She sat down and Thorin followed suit.

"Now, I know that I have refuse to wear the bead you have wanted to gift me." Bella said.

"I understand you are not a Dam, so…" Thorin went silence when Bella showed him the open palm and it was a bead.

"I wanted to have a bead of my own before I let you braid mine to return the favor." Thorin was in shock and did the only thing that he could think off and at the same time knew he had too. He pulled her chin forward and kissed her, Bella was taken by surprise, but a few seconds and she was returning the kiss.

"I see that you liked the idea." Bella said as they separated, he just smiled at her and he went into his coat pocket bringing out the bead. Bella was shocked at seeing it, it was beautiful and different hers was made of oak, but the one right in-front was made of silver with a few gems in beaded. She nodded and grabbed her clippings before putting her hair down.

"You should go first so; I can know where to put it." Bella said. Thorin nodded before grabbing the comb he had as well and began to grab some piece of her hair in the side.

"I will be putting two braids and three beads; the first braid will show that you are a Dwarf-Friend and protected for other Dwarves to know. The second braid will be the courting bead and the royal bead showing you are being courted by someone of the royal family." Thorin began to explain.

'I have to admit the beads are complicated.' Sherlock told her. Bella smiled and both didn't notice the smile in Thorin's face. It took a while before he finished the braids.

"There you go." Thorin told her. Bella touched her side and felt the two braids one of the seemed shorter and life a square but the other seemed a little complicated as he had done a twist and fishtail braid.

"It's my turn." Bella said with a smile. As she parted his hair a began to do the braid, she was happy and was concentrated as much as she could be as she made the shape.

"I asked Fili and Kili for some help as well as Ori on the bead at the end I ended up doing a really different design a bit of everything that I am." Bella admit it.

"I will care for it." Thorin told her. He was patient as he was waiting on Bella to finish her style.

"Okay." Bella said proud of the braid. She grabbed the rest of her hair and put it back in place, but the two braids were out on her left temple. Thorin was already imagining when her right temple would show a different braid and a different bead.

#

When they came back to the Company Fili and Kili were the first ones to notice them and the different braids in their hairs. It caused them to run like little puppy's and slam into them.

"Finally!" Kili said.

"Congratulations." Fili told them.

"Can we finally call you Auntie Bella?" Kili asked causing Bella to blush so hard and Thorin to smile like a fool.

#

Note: **Okay so this one was a lot of dialogue a bit of clues and we are getting back to the quest. Thank you, guys, so much for the reviews, I am happy to see that you guys like this story. So, review.**


	18. Wonderings & The Greenwood Pt1

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Eighteen: Wonderings & The Greenwood Pt. 1 **

_The Shire_

Bungo knew that his daughter was travelling, but things always happened around the Shire. He also got not exactly the best of company: he was thankful that Primula had come to visit him as well.

"All I am saying Bungo is that Bella is of Age." His mother told him. It was a normal argument that he had d with his mom, she wanted Bella to be more of the Baggins side, which was one of the reasons that Bungo avoided going to visit it had to do with the fact that his parents hadn't been too happy with Bella being an Old Soul.

"Mother, Bella is on a journey at the moment."

"Yes, making her unrespectable." Lobelia said and Bungo braced his fist a bit tighter on the cup.

"Bella wouldn't be, as she is just like Aunt Bell making her just the same, she is after Old Took's favorite Granddaughter." Prim said with a smile and Lobelia gritted her teeth as she knew that it was true.

"Bungo, my dear you know that I wouldn't be bringing this up. Belladonna is of age to be married." Laura said with a raised brow.

"Bella is not marrying by force." Bungo told his mother.

"She is…"

"Sherlock will never allow for her to be married by force." Bungo told her, he didn't want to say anything; but he had just been given new from Sherlock of a new change in his daughter's life and hopefully this would keep his family at bay.

"What?!" Lobelia said. "He has no choice and he cannot do anything."

"You will also be wrong; everyone knows that all that tried to woo Bella ended up in the wrong if Sherlock didn't like them." Prim told them. Laura looked at her son and knew he was hiding something.

"Is there something you need to tell us."

"I will say it again Bella is currently being wooed and if he is worthy, I may have a son-in-law." Bungo said.

"What are you saying?" Lobelia said.

"She is being wooed and the chaperones?" Laura asked.

"Gandalf the wizard is with them." Prim said. "Uncle Bungo is right Sherlock wouldn't allow anything untoward due to Bella."

"All I know is if Bella returns to the Shire, she might not be…"

"Lobelia, watch your tongue." Laura told her, making Lobelia pinched her mouth as she was not happy to hear that.

#

Blue Mountains

Tris and Dis were both working in getting everything ready, they had wanted to get some news from the quest. The last note they got was from Rivendell, which both were surprise that Thorin had allowed it. They also had some news from Dis's sons that was surprising.

"What do you think of this Hobbit?" Dis asked her mother.

"I think Thorin might have met his match if she is as stubborn and if the stories your sons send us were true, knowing also that Ori collaborated well it is interesting."

"Do you think the Hobbit is the reason that the Thain came to do business with us, I mean it was good but not as of now."

"Well we know some Ereboans went and married some Hobbits of the Took variety." Tris said, as some of those marriages were registered in their books.

"Well some of those Dwarves as coming over, we can speak to them, ask questions."

"You are trying to find information on your future sister-in-law?" Tris said.

"She would be your daughter-in-law" Dis said with a laugh.

#

 _Beorn's_

Bella was currently helping Oin with Thorin who seemed to be stubborn in getting his bandages.

"Hiss…it hurts." Thorin groaned.

"If you hadn't run over to take down your mortal enemy this wouldn't have happened?" Bella said putting some of her own ointment on Thorin.

'He complains.' Sherlock said.

'I would shut up; you weren't the best patient either.' Bella replied to him. They both didn't notice that Thorin was looking at them, he was starting to hear whispers he couldn't hear him to completely, but he could hear like a buzz.

"Are you almost done with Uncle Thorin?" Kili asked.

"Well if Thorin would stop squirming, I could finish sooner." Bella told him.

"If you didn't put that smelly stuff."

"Its of my own make, not Elves." Bella snapped back teasingly.

"Oh really, I wouldn't be surprise it appears you are better than Elves, Belladonna." Thorin said.

"Would both you stop flirting?" Dwalin said snapping both Bella and Thorin out of it causing them to blush and go back to wrapping Thorin's injuries.

"What's on your mind Kili?" Bella asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"Well I know you and Uncle are courting, but did you court other Hobbits or people?' Kili asked and everyone was paying attention to that one.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Bella?" Fili said knowing that the question was a bit intrusive. Everyone know that Ori had been sort of flocked to be courted, when she came of age and Dwarves had been interested coming to her that both Dori and Nori had been incredibly protective taking some Dwarves down brutally in the protection and it hadn't been until Dwalin had shown interest and Ori had returned it. The same was with Princess Dis many had come flocking from different clans trying to win the Princess without a home, but it was a General who took her heart.

"Well there were some, but it didn't end well." Bella told them. "You have to keep in mind that my Father is the Baggins of Bag End and I am his only child."

"Your Father is important?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, like I said he is the Baggins of Bag End, he built that Hobbit hole for my Mother as a wedding gift for her to have a home to return to when she came back from her trips, Grandpapa was not going to let his favorite daughter to leave his home without some grand gesture, though Granma and Letty both say that Grandpapa is overly dramatic and want to make sure Dad's intentions were pure and not just a bit to 'Tame the Wild daughter of the Old Took' in my case I believe it might have been the same thing."

"I remember the Hobbit, who tried ended up in a puddle." Ori said suddenly catching them by surprise.

"Yeah, that was me he made some comments I did not agree with and well it did not go well." Bella told them.

"What kind of comments?" Thorin asked.

"Oh the usual, that is always hurled at me, that I am being selfish that I will end up disgracing my father, its funny because one of people who told me that ended up married to Lobelia and that is on nasty hobbit." Bella said remembering Otho. "Other's believed that just because I am a woman, I will bow down to them and that is not the case, I did not do it in my old life and will not do it on this one either." Bella said and Thorin smiled because the way that Bella was sitting was very regal and it told him many things.

"We should also start the planning for going into the Mirkwood." Balin told them interrupting the talks.

"Beorn has mentioned that we must leave his horses at the edge of the woods before we go in." Bella said. "What we need is a map to go through the forest."

' _I can go and search while you sleep tonight.'_ Sherlock told her. She had to admit that it was a good idea, but she didn't want to send Sherlock alone.

"We are leaving tomorrow, and Gandalf will be there to guide us as well." Thorin said.

 **Notes: This is the end of the chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	19. Wonderings & The Greenwood Pt2

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Nineteen: Wonderings & The Greenwood Pt.2 **

_Beorns_

It was finally time for the Company to leave, Beorn was helping them to get some of their packs ready.

"Little Old Bunny, if you are to come back through my lands you are very welcomed," Beorn told her. Bella laughed and hugged the large man. Thorin tried not to glare because the only reason Bella would be returning to her home would be because he did something wrong.

"I will see and come visit," Bella said with a smile. Beorn helped her get on-top of the horse and smile.

"Prove me wrong King Under the Mountain, that you will not fall like those before you," Beorn told Thorin, who nodded his way.

"We should get going," Balin said. As they left Sherlock was noticing that Gandalf seemed serious as his mind was somewhere else.

' _Is something the matter?'_ Sherlock asked.

' _I don't know,'_ Gandalf said.

As they got closer and closer to the forest, Gandalf seemed more and more stressed, as he was seeing the information Galadriel was sending him.

#

The dwarves got to the entrance of the Greenwood, when Gandalf uncovered on of the statues and saw the eye.

"Stop my horse!"

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked.

"I have to check on something, do not get off the path," Gandalf said. "Meet me at the entrance of the mountain,"

"Will you get back on time?" Bella asked. Gandalf looked at the couple.

"I will get here," Gandalf said to her. "Be careful."

"I will." Bella said, Thorin grabbed her hand and Gandalf smiled and hoped with all his heart that Thorin wouldn't fall prey to the Gold-Sickness.

' _You are worried about the quest?'_ Sherlock told him.

' _You are not the only Old Soul in these parts, pray that she helps you.'_ Gandalf told him.

' _We hope so.'_ Sherlock told him.

The Dwarves saw as Gandalf left them and they all turned to Thorin. Bella was looking as the silhouette of Gandalf was gone.

"It's time to go in," Thorin told Bella holding her hand.

"Okay," Bella said, Sherlock moved inside the forest and he got serious.

#

The moment that Sherlock took a step in the forest someone noticed, and they were surprise. As they had not gotten this feeling in a while and there was another Old Soul in the area but this one was new.

' _Kate is something the matter?'_ Thranduil asked.

' _I am not certain, but I'm going out to explore,'_ Kate told him. Thranduil smiled at her.

' _Explore, are the spiders being trouble?'_ He asked her, he knew that he acted as if he didn't care about his land, but he was getting more and more protective he knew things were coming out.

' _We are not sending one of our kids out there.'_ Kate told him.

' _I know you don't want to, but our children are tough and only one is willing to go out there,_ ' Thranduil told her. _'Now, what did you feel?"_

' _Damn it, Garrett._ ' She told him.

' _You thought I would forget?'_ Thranduil said with a smile.

' _I felt someone like me,'_ Kate told him.

' _It wasn't the Bargeman?'_

' _No, this one is different it feels like travelled.'_ Kate told him.

' _Hmm…the last one that was like that was Elrond, but he didn't mention coming to visit.'_ Thranduil said.

' _You pissed him off last time.'_ Kate told him.

' _Oh, he knows I don't mean it.'_ Thranduil said, the fact that he was a revolutionary in his old life tended to make it easy for him to annoy people. Specially Kings which is the reason that he hadn't that great of a relationship with the old King Under the Mountain more when he became gold mad.

#

Being inside this forest it was the darkest that Bella had ever felt.

"This reminds me of the Hound," Bella told Thorin.

"I'm guessing that is another story?" Thorin asked her. He was walking with her as they wanted to be sure that they didn't get lost. Bella kept in mind that Gandalf said not to lose the road, so she remembered her stories and began to drop some seeds on the ground.

"Yeah." Bella told him. As they walked together Bella began to tell him the story of the hound and knew that Thorin was listening to her. It was bonding both, as thy were telling each other stories to calm the fears of being in this sick forest.

"It began with a story…"

#

 _ **Shire: Tookborough**_

Tris and Dis were making a visit which was more of not exactly political for them it was more of a fact gathering. They knew that the One of Thorin was a Hobbit and that she was related to the Thain. They had heard stories from the Dwarves that had come over to the Shire to marry, but they needed to get more information and when the meeting came up it was the best they could do. They left Lilis wife of Balin in-charge with Kanli wife of Gloin as well to keep charge to make sure nothing went off its rocker.

"I have to admit that I am surprise that you came over," Old Took told them. He really wasn't he had heard rumors and Lety was good at Fact gathering, he had another grandchild married to a Dwarf and a son as well, all the Took's knew that Belladonna was on the tongues of Dwarves due to Lobelia opening her mouth that she was being courted by one. It didn't take long to figure out which Dwarf it was and interest had just gotten more interesting and the bad tongues as well.

"We believe that in the case of the new treaty we should be present with my son doing his duty to the crown,' Tris told him.

"Ah, I would think it was my Granddaughter Belladonna getting your curiosity pike," Old Took said. "I mean her Father came to visit me as well so it would be interesting,"

"Like always we must speak plainly with you." Tris said with a smile. It always surprised them that the Old Took was always blunt.

"I like everything straight forward, now I will bring Bungo over so that you can meet properly,"

Dis and Tris looked at each other as the Old Took left the room and they were wondering about the Father of the woman in Thorin's heart. The first thing they heard was a cane hitting the ground, but it was incredibly soft.

"Bungo, come meet these two respectable Lady's they will be of great importance to you,"

"I'm going, we are not all sprite in our old age." Bungo said. The two male Hobbits came inside, and they noticed him, he was holding a cane made of silver they could tell with Elf markings on it.

"Bungo, I would like to present you to Dowager Queen Tris daughter of Pernin and her daughter Princess Dis daughter of Tris they are the mother and sister of Thorin,"

"Queen Tris and Princess Dis it's a pleasure to meet you I am Bungo Baggins and my daughter is Belladonna," Bungo said with a smile.

"You may call us Tris and Dis, from what I hear we might become family," Tris said with a smile Bungo smile.

"Yes, I suppose that you are right," Bungo said. "If my dear would see now she would be delighted,"

The three of them got to speak and it was interesting to learn about each other, Dis could see her Mother in a long time smiling. The most surprising was find out that Belladonna was an Old Soul, part of them were shock and surprise as well as happy. They knew the story of Durin and how his wife had been an Old Soul, so they were seeing it as a blessing.

#

 _ **Mirkwood**_

Sherlock and Kate meet at night, surprising both.

"It's you." Kate said.

'You're the Old Soul I've felt since the Carrock." It was not a question but a statement it reminded her a lot of Edward to blunt for his own good. He was very imposing, and she noticed that he seemed to be looking through and around her.

"The King is the Old Soul, interesting," Sherlock told her.

"How do you know that?' Kate asked, she had not met an Old Soul that was a mind reader at all, the only one she knew was Galadriel and she wasn't n Old Soul.

"I do not read minds, I observe," Sherlock said. "I can tell that the King is worried about his forest, the reason he didn't even want you out, you show signs of having had an argument about coming out here. He is worried that whatever is happening might actually hurt you as well,"

"He worries that he might lose me," Kate told him. "Now, what are you doing here without your other soul?"

"You're not dumb, you know I didn't come in alone," Sherlock said.

"I saw Dwarves, I take it your partner is with them," Kate told him. "Thran will not let them pass the Kingdom."

"You know that the Dwarves will not stop," Sherlock said. Kate looked at him and groan because she knew what he was asking. She raised her hand and Sherlock had to take off his glove. It was something that Old Souls did to get to know each other, it shows memories and Kate could see everything including Sherlock could see her side. She knew what she had to do.

"He is not going to be happy," Kate said to Sherlock with a laugh.

"Well it seems that he always wanted a challenge,"

"What better than the Line of Durin to cause trouble?" Kate said with a smile. Sherlock and Kate began to make plans because she had informed him that they were getting closer and closer to the giant spider nest.

#

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Review let me know what you think. I want to thank those that have kept up with the story and left messages so far.**


	20. Kings & The Greenwood Pt3

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty: Kings & The Greenwood Part 3 **

Bella had noticed that Sherlock had disappeared over in the night weirdly enough not being about because she was cold. As she was used to Sherlock's heat on her side now though she would sleep near Thorin causing her to be used to his body heat. When they woke-up she noticed as well that the plan had changed in the way they were going and the biggest was Thorin.

"It's great the change dear," Bella told him.

"Mm-hmm," Thorin replied and she knew what the answer was. Sherlock being in deep thought. The fact that she could hear two voices from the same body as well.

"I'm not going to question the reason that your currently inside Thorin, but you better explain," She whispered. Thorin turned to look at her and she could see one of his eyes was Sherlock's.

"It did not take you long figure it out," He said the voice was weird because they had such deep voices.

"I'm guessing that you found the other Old Soul," Bella said.

"Yes, we were going on the wrong direction as well," Sherlock told her.

"Why is it that you couldn't tell me instead of robbing my body for a bit?" Thorin asked.

"You wouldn't have listened as Balin had been trying to tell you as well." Sherlock told him.

"Stop arguing," Bella told them.

"I can hear something coming," Thorin told her. It had been weird the first time it had happened. This second time as he was not bleeding to death, he had been conscious when Sherlock had taken over and it was interesting because he was noticing a lot of things he had never noticed before.

"Why did you stop?" Dwalin asked Thorin and Bella.

"Get ready all of you." Thorin said. The moment he said that people began to spring out of the trees and point their arrows their way. Thorin felt Sherlock come out of him, as he saw that one of the arrows was too close to Bella.

Legolas felt the push the moment it hit him. He was surprise as the other Elves looked at the woman standing there as they had not seen her move at all, when they saw Legolas moved out of the way. They couldn't see the other person, but Legolas did, he hadn't seen many but the few that he had were dangerous when their person was attacked, his mother was going to be incredibly disappointed. He saw when Tauriel moved.

"Wait!" He said and moved fast in-front of the woman, who species he had not seen only read about.

"Prince Legolas," One of the others told him.

"I got to close, I apologize my Lady," Legolas said looking at Bella straight in the eyes. It worried the others until they remembered the Prince would only react this way if the person was an Old Soul. They were given respect in many of the Elf Settlements as they were seeing as older being not matter their actual age.

"What?" Bella said.

"It appears that I got to close, unfortunately my Father is not fond of people coming into his forest without passing it through him, you will have to follow us," Legolas told her.

"We will not be going." Thorin snapped. The Dwarves began to snap and some of them began to get some of the weapons.

"Stop!" Bella said her Captain voice coming out. Even some of the Elves stood straighter at that. "We will follow you as long as we are able to leave soon as we have things to do,"

"I can't promise you anything, but I can say that I will try to help you," Legolas told her. The other Dwarves with Thorin included followed the Elves and Bella.

"Do you know, what we are going to do?" Thorin whispered at Bella.

"We are going to have to take it by the ear," Bella told him.

Bella and Thorin moved to the Throne room as Legolas left the others in rooms to be take care of.

"Will they be safe?" Thorin asked her.

' _Yes,'_ Sherlock replied to him. They looked up to see the Elf in the Throne and Thorin was grabbing Bella's hand a little tighter as they got closer and closer to the Elf that he hated the most.

"It's going to be fine," Bella told him. Next to the Elf, Bella could see the human standing next to him, she had blond hair and she was incredibly beautiful with gold eyes which surprise her.

' _She was a vampire in her old life,'_ Sherlock told her, its surprised Bella but at the same time it shouldn't as she was used to seeing Old Souls like this. ' _So was he, which.'_

' _Is ironic,'_ Bella told him.

On the throne, Thranduil was looking at the couple coming his way.

' _Interesting,'_ Thranduil said.

' _Don't be a jerk,_ ' Kate told him. _'They make an interesting couple don't you think?'_

' _Well they do remind me of the old King and Queen, before you know,'_ Thranduil said. ' _Now let the show begin,_ '

Kate looked at Thranduil and knew that he was up for a rude awakening from Sherlock, which was always fun to see.

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand, a quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon," Thranduil said walking down and around the two, Bella was looking at him boring. "I see a more prosaic cause, attempted burglary or something of that nature, you have found a way in." he got close to Thorin and then laid his eyes on Bella.

"You seek that which gives you the right to rule, the Kings Jewel," Thranduil said.

"Now that is ridiculous," Bella interjected before Thorin lost it which by the way of the loss of circulation in her hand it was close.

"Is that so, a Hobbit to far from her home with a dwarven braid," Thranduil said. "Has he mentioned the Arkenstone, he finds it more precious and values over any other,"

"What is that you desire the White Gems made of Starlight that you abandon your truce for being denied such a thing?' Bella said and she hit right in the gut and Thranduil was surprised that Thorin had mentioned it. Thorin looked at Bella and he was surprised as he knew that things had happened.

"You understand nothing!" Thranduil snapped.

"Now, I understand plenty Thorin's Grandfather did a wrong, he was sick." Bella told him. Thorin was trying to pull her back as she was moving forward.

"Do not waste your words Belladonna, a betrayer would never understand," Thorin told her.

"No, he needs to hear it because he was expecting that, he is expecting for you to show the same symptoms of the sickness in your family," Bella told him. "You want the Gems of your late wife done they're yours,"

"What! Bellandonna," Thorin said. Bella turned to Thorin.

"I get part of my fourteen shares of the treasure if we come out of it alive correct, I'll have those in my part and give them to Thranduil,"

"You would just give me the Jewels?" Thranduil asked.

"You heard her, if Belladonna has asked for those jewels to give to you, she will have them," Thorin said to Thranduil, The King of Mirkwood was surprised at seeing that Thorin was not meeting his expectations. He had been ready to deal with the brutality that Dwarves went known for their bluntness, he was not ready for this. He turned to look at Belladonna and saw that she was looking at him with pride. "It will not be part of her share, it will be a truce,"

Bella looked at Thorin and she was proud, she hadn't thought that he was going to make a move to fix things.

' _I told you, he was going to surprise you,'_ Kate told him in his mind. _'You should listen to him, I believe that he found his challenge,'_

"I know my Grandfather made mistakes I never agreed that he kept those jewels away from you as they were your peoples given to us to mine, I also don't agree that you betrayed us for jewels but it seems at the time jewels and gold were the most important things to everyone," Thorin said both knowing they were at fault but also mentioning that the Elves made mistakes.

"If we are to help each other, we need to keep in mind.,"

"The humans," Bella told both Thorin and Thranduil. "You two cannot forget the humans, as they will be in the middle of the Dragon and the Greenwood," Bella said.

"Well I believe there is much to speak about, your group arrived just in time for our celebration of Starlight," Thranduil said making motion for one of the guards to come over. "Please, show our guest to their rooms,"

#

Kili was looking around the area he had followed his brother and lost him. As the others had been left to get ready for the feast. He was walking around and flicking his stone in the air.

"You are not with the rest," he jumped as he saw the red head look at him. He had also dropped the stone in his hands. Tauriel bended and grabbed the stone.

"What is this?" Tauriel asked.

"There lays a curse for any who touch it unless its me," Kili said and smiled when Tauriel returned it quickly.

"Or it could only just be a stone and a promise," Kili said with a smile. "Kili son of Dis at your service."

"Tauriel Captain of the Guard," Tauriel told him. "You said it was a promise,"

"My mother gave it to me, as a promise I will return to her," Kili said. "She believes that I am reckless," Kili told her.

"I can see that," Tauriel said.

#

Bella and Thorin were standing together, Thorin had explained to Balin the decision he had made. It had shocked Balin but at the same time he understood as he knew it was a good political move for them to make since they still had a few places to go. He was also shocked at the change, because the Thorin he knew would not have made that call. It seemed that Bella was bringing something out of it.

Thorin on the other hand understood that he had made a different decision, but he had seen. As he knew that he didn't know if Sherlock had powers, but what he had been able to see many things all around. It was not something that he had spoken to Bella yet, but he was going to bring it up.

"This looks beautiful," Bella told him.

"Huh, Dwarven festivals are better," Thorin said and he go stabbed by the elbow from Bella.

"Don't be a jerk," Bella said.

"Well you can dance with me," Thorin said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dancefloor.

Thranduil was looking toward the couple and he looked at Kate.

' _What is in your thoughts?'_ Kate said.

' _I am trying to make sure that I am not making a mistake,"_ Thranduil told her.

' _Garret, he is not his Grandfather,'_ Kate told him.

' _I hope so, because I like her,'_ Thranduil told her.

' _We have to get ready and hope to get Bard on our side,'_ Kate told him.

' _Well it seems that Belladonna's Soul was about to get to you,'_ Thranduill mentioned drinking from his cup of wine.

' _Oh, someone sounds jealous your still my favorite,'_ Kate teased. Thranduil pouted and continued to see the dancefloor.

#

A few days later as they were getting ready, Thranduil and Thorin were at it now.

"What do you mean we have to go down with barrels?" Thorin asked.

"Do you not understand that Orcs have been seen in the proximity, my son was able to get on of them and it was interrogated, they are after your blood, specially since it seems you killed their Leader with a woman, which I assume is you?" Thranduil said.

"Is there no other way?' Bella asked.

"No, of course you and I believe her name is Ori will not both of you will be taken to Lake town by my son and my Captain of the Guard," Thranduil said. Thorin looked at him. "We have to make sure that all of the woman and children are taken in the to be covered,"

"We need to speak to Bard according to Kate," Bella said.

"Yes, he is just like you and me," Thranduil said. "I believe he will like you,"

Thorin and Bella looked at each other, they really couldn't make any other ideas to get to Lake town.

"You are right," Thorin said.

"Unfortunately, people need to believe that I don't agree with this, Bard will know otherwise," Thranduil told them.

"They will come to attack," Thorin told Thranduil.

"My guards are ready to follow as well,"

"We should be getting all of our stuff ready," Thorin told Bella.

"We're going to be fine," Bella told him.

#

Note: **This is the end of the chapter, let me know what you guys think? Leave comments. This will be the last chapter update of the year.**


	21. Laketown & Master

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty-One: Laketown & Masters **

_Laketown_

Bard was worried about the meal that his oldest was helping to cook. He knew that tonight would be one of those that he would dream of bread to make him less hungry.

"Da, you seem worried," Sigrid told him getting him out of his thoughts.

"I'm alright," Bard told her. He didn't want to mention that he was worried that the Master would come and give them an unwanted visit. He was not blind to see that his oldest was eligible to be married and some of the men had come a-knocking.

' _She will not go to them,'_ he smiled when he heard Mina.

' _I know we won't, but things are getting more dangerous,_ ' he mentioned. Part of him wanted to leave go to Rohan, Bree or try his luck in Gondor, but he didn't know if he could do it.

"We're going to be alright Da," Sigrid told him.

"You have nothing to worry about," Bard told her. They got everything ready to for dinner. Bard was noticing as his children ate and he made sure they didn't notice that he ate less so not to worry them that Mina was acting weird.

' _Are you alright?'_ he asked.

' _Yes, I got a message from Kate it seems we have a new ally,_ ' Mina told him. It was rare to see an old soul in these parts.

' _That sounds odd,'_ Bard told her. He didn't notice that his children were looking at him. They knew that their Father was an Old Soul it wasn't spoken of as the Master had killed an Old Soul because they had begun to wake the people at the corruption. So, when he got quiet and they couldn't hear their 'Momma Mina' they knew she was giving information.

' _Well she isn't giving me the entire information, but she did mention that well things are going to change,'_ she told him.

" _It doesn't sound to encouraging, the last time things changed I ended up giving my soul up,'_ Bard told her, she just smiles and kissed his forehead.

#

 _Mirkwood_

As Bella was getting her stuff ready, there was someone that wanted to speak with her alone. Thranduil moved toward the Hobbit's room and knocked on the door, personally.

"How can I help you?" Bella asked She was surprised toe know that the King of Elves himself was outside her door.

"I came to see if you would be interested in a drink?" Thranduil asked but the smile he had was teasing and daring her to refuse.

"I believe, I have time," Bella said and walked out of the room. They both didn't notice that Nori had waited on Thorin's orders just to be safe. At the same time, he didn't know that Sherlock had seen him and so had Kate,

' _Why did the King asked us to be follow?'_ Kate asked Sherlock and both Bella and Thranduil could not hear them

' _The Dwarf doesn't trust elves,'_ Sherlock said. _'Bella is known to be cared for greatly by the older race,'_

' _Ah, he fears to lose her to them,'_ Kate said with a smile. _'Don't tell Garrett, he will be insufferable and will be teasing the poor Dwarf,'_

' _We can make him get lost,'_ Sherlock said to her.

' _Well we are going somewhere that we use magic,'_ Kate told him, and Sherlock noticed that Joan felt went the barrier came up.

Thranduil and Bella walked into a room and he draped himself in the chair and looked at Bella.

"I had them bring some wine,"

"It's fine with me, but are you going to drink before battle?' Bella asked, Thranduil served her and she saw that it was water.

"Sometimes, people not knowing what their leader is drinking," Thranduil said and Bella smiled. It reminded her a little bit of Mycroft.

"How can I help you?" Bella asked.

"I actually have questions for you," Thranduil told her. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get the heart of such a Dwarf," Thranduil told her.

"I don't know," Bella told him. Thranduil was surprised by that answer but he really looked at her and could see it. He was not kidding when it was, he mentioned that time did not affect him. So, he remembered seeing Thorin when he was young and the way that he was.

"Well we are about to cause chaos," Thranduil said causing Bella to raise her head.

"Really?" Bella asked with a smile because she could read him easily now.

"It's not like it's the first time," Thranduil said with a laugh. Thranduil came close to Bella.

"We will have to save a lot of lives," Thranduil told her.

"Are you ready to get out of your bubble?" Bella asked. Thranduil turned to her and the smile he gave her it was teasing as if she was seeing something that no one else was able to see.

"Are you?" Thranduil asked.

"I'm always ready for the challenge," Bella told him.

The Dwarves were not happy about having to go inside the barrels, mainly because it was the Elves that had the idea. The plans had begun, and the barrels had been reinforced on the inside so that they wouldn't notice.

"Thorin." Dwalin said.

"Belladonna will be with Ori, my friend," Thorin said.

"Thranduil has given his word that he will protect the barrels," Thorin said.

"He is not known to keep promises," Dwalin told him

"He will keep this one, I found some information that we didn't have before," Thorin said. It was true, his Grandfather had not known that Thranduil was an Old Soul. It was like the most guarded secret out there, with Bella he had gotten some information that could be useful, because now they could speak to the old Soul and reason with them about the choices Thranduil made.

"Well I trust ye laddie," Balin said.

"Let's get going," Nori said. "I feel sorry for ye,"

"Oh, but Ori will she be safe?" Dori asked.

"She will be safe with us," Legolas responded surprising them.

"Prince Legolas," Thorin said.

"My Father mentioned that we have to get ready," Legolas told them.

"Prince Legolas!" they all turned to the red head, who stopped and seemed to show worry in her face.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked.

"Orcs have been sighted," Tauriel told them.

"We need to get going, now," Legolas said.

"Get in the barrels," Thorin said the Dwarves moved and climbed into their barrels. The Dwarves went on the barrels and some of the Guards help put them in. Thorin was helped inside by Legolas himself

"We will get your Lady to you," Legolas told him.

#

 _Mordor_

In the darkness of the area things were stirring and someone who Bella knew and would be surprised to still see alive was fighting there. He was about to meet someone that was going to collide his worlds.

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Leave reviews.**


	22. Laketown & Old Souls

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty-Two: Lake town & Old Souls **

_Bag End_

Queen Mother Tris had been a current visitor to Bag End since the new contract had been signed. The Ranger, who called himself Hunter, which her own Spymaster the wife of Nori told her it was a hidden name, but she couldn't find a register of, what his real name was, as the Rangers tended to be very secretive of their names. So, he tended to come and visit Master Baggins as he always got information of the progress going on.

"Lady Tris, you came to visit," Bungo said with a smile opening his door.

"Master Bungo," Tris said with a smile.

"Well come in Prim is getting the tea ready," Bungo told her.

"I hope that I am not bothering you," Tris told him, she knew that he would get some unwanted visits.

"You are a visitor, I do look forward to," Bungo admit it. To him it was calming and part of him knew that he was getting to know the woman that would be close to his Bella, he knew that Sherlock would be protective even when he came over to visit with him to let him know where they were.

"I see that Miss Lobelia has been around," Tris said. Prim was coming over with some biscuits for them to munch on and she seemed red on the face.

"Ugh, that…."

"Prim," Bungo said

"Uncle Bungo, she is crossing the line," Prim told him.

"I'm well aware but with your marriage to Drogo coming soon, we don't need tongues wagging," Bungo told her, Tris saw that Prim was not too happy with that answer but understood. Diplomacy at its finest and it made her want to meet Belladonna.

"How is the wedding planning going, I thought you would wait until Belladonna was back from the journey,"

"We were but we were told by Bella that we should get married soon," Prim said.

"I believed that she wanted to be here," Tris said before drinking some tea.

"Bella knows that Drogo and Prim cannot wait for her, so she wants them to get their happiness sooner," Bungo told her.

"Interesting," Tris said. She had been told when she and Bungo stayed alone drinking tea that Bella had a tendency of not being in around and traveled more seeing the world. She had been invited into Bungo's office and had seen so many things from around and even some of the teas were exotic in the smial.

"Now for some news my Bella's Soul tells me that they are getting to Lake town," Bungo said.

"Oh, sweet Mahal, they are so close," Tris said almost getting tears in her eyes. Bungo touched her hand with a soft smile.

#

 _Mordor_

He moved around trying to reach the creature around them.

" _Do not harm it,"_

"What is it?'

"Bright-master!" the creature showed himself and it was a creature that he wanted to put out of his misery. He raised his sword not to harm it but to stop it from getting close. "Ahh! You hold Bright master! Gollum, Gollum,"

"We should kill it,"

' _No, he is needed for something greater,'_

#

Thorin on the other side had just been hidden in a small home that didn't seem strong enough to hold them. They had been helped by a Bargeman that seemed to have been waiting for them to come in, the plans changed when they had to come inside the toilet at the Bargeman told them that the Master of Lake town was not fond of people coming in.

"What are you planning?" Bard asked Thorin.

"We want to get our home back," Thorin said. Bard looked at him and he didn't see the woman standing there.

' _You can't shame him for wanting to get his home back,'_ Mina told him.

' _He might cause a Dragon to come down on us,'_ Bard told her in his mind. Mina looked at him and he had to look away as he had done worst as well.

"You're saying Thranduil has plans to do this?" Bard asked.

"He mentioned to wait until he arrived, we have plans to keep everyone safe," Thorin told him.

Outside Bella and Ori had arrived with both Legolas and Tauriel with them to be protected. They were stopped by a disgusting man, that she didn't like at all.

"Well hello, visitor's I hope that…Prince Legolas," Alfrid said surprised at seeing him.

"Hello Alfrid, is there something I can help you with?" Legolas asked politely but cold at the same time.

' _He is a leech, the right hand of the Master of this place seems to get off power, he is incredibly hated by the other,'_ Sherlock told her. _'Don't speak out-loud this place is not kind to Old Souls,'_

"My liege, the Master is being very careful about the people coming in, I do apologize," Alfrid said but he noticed the two hooded figures that could be children, but he doubts it. "You brought people with you,"

"Yes, my Father close friends Lady Belladonna of Rivendell and Master Ori," Legolas said and hid Ori's sex which she was thankful for as he knew that Dwarves hid their sex. He also kept the last name and given her more protection. It caused Alfrid to stop and think because he really couldn't stop the Elven Prince to come in if they wanted war with the Woodland Realm and everything was a bit difficult now after the Old Soul had been killed.

' _He is trying to save face,'_ Sherlock told her.

"Ah, the Master will want to know that you have come to grace us with your presence," Alfrid said before he bent down toward Bella and seeing her face. "Hello, my Lady,"

"Hello," Bella told him the creepy smile made her want to punch him especially when he grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"I have never seen someone like you here," Alfrid said noticing that she might have been small as a child but as an adult.

"I happen to be Hobbit sir," Bella said.

"Ah, the Master would want to meet you," Alfrid said but he was stopped by Legolas.

"We have other business we come for, but I believe we can go when my Father has arrived," Legolas said making it sure that Alfrid understood that he would not be left alone with Belladonna.

"Understood, the Master will know he will have guest," Alfrid said. He left them but he kept looking behind them.

"We're going to have to worry about him," Bella told Legolas.

"We will take care of him," Legolas told her. "We should get going,"

They walked trying to hurry and not get stopped by another person, Sherlock was looking around and could see that the home they were going to had people looking around. He also felt the people that he was close to an Old Soul.

"We're here," Legolas told Bella as he helped her, and Ori climb the stairs.

"Thank you," Bella knocked on the door and it was opened by a very tall man that seemed tired, he looked at Bella with surprise. It always happened when she met Old Souls it was like clashing with auras. Bard was looking at the small woman and he knew from Mina that she was what someone would call a Hobbit and he had not ever seen one.

"Hello, my name is Bard,"

"Belladonna Baggins," Bella said.

"It's nice to meet you my Lady," Bard said shaking her hand with kindness.

"Ori!" they both turned to see Dori look at his younger sister. Bard and Bella laughed.

' _Huh, no wonder you and the Elf King are friends,'_ Sherlock told her.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

' _You have in your presence Vlad the Impaler,'_ Sherlock told her, Bella turned to Bard.

"Really, that is interesting," Bella said surprising Bard as the last Old Soul was sickened, when they found out who he had been.

"Well not as interesting as it seems your life had been," Bard told her. They could both see their old souls and Mina had smiled because they had met in their time. Bella turned to see Thorin standing there and he seemed to be serious. She turned and walked over to him ignoring pretty much everyone.

"Thorin," Bella said and Thorin smiled her way touching her cheek, before bending down and touching foreheads with her.

"You arrived safe," he told her bring her hood down.

"I did just a small bump, but we did," Bella said. The others had moved their gazes away from the couple, they weren't the only ones as Ori and Dwalin were getting acquainted. On the side Sigrid was looking at the couples.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are sweet," Sigrid told Fili who was surprised. He looked at the oldest who had been so kind to them.

"They are, and she will be our Aunt soon," Fili told her. It caught Sigrid by surprise hearing his voice as he had been silent just looking around.

#

Notes: **I haven't done it so much but I really love the comments left on the story. I hope you continue to like it. Leave reviews.**


	23. Laketown & Change in the Wind

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty-Three: Lake-town & Changes in The Wind **

_The Shire_

Tris was excited as she had been invited to a Hobbit wedding. Drogo and Primulas had finally gotten married. There seemed to be so many Hobbits around and Tris could see the politics working around.

"It was lovely," she told Bungo.

"I certainly hope so," Bungo said as they had worked incredibly hard to make it special as they would be uniting to clans with this wedding.

"Thank you, for inviting us," Dis said standing next to her Mother. It was an interesting experience and part of her was waiting to meet her future sister in law. She had heard some comments, but they all had to be that her future sister in law was in the and adventure and that it was not too respectable. But she had also heard that she was half Took and it was expected for her to be wild.

"Well, you might soon be family," Bungo told her.

"Yes, we will be," Tris told him.

#

 _Lake-town_

Bella and Sherlock were talking as they had noticed something regarding the ring that Bella had won. She had dropped it in the fire and had noticed the fact that words began to show on it, Bella could not read it, but Sherlock could tell it was something that he could figure out.

"You know this is weird?" Bella told him.

' _You would think, words came onto this ring when it came on fire, don't be obvious,'_ Sherlock told her.

"Can you go to Rivendell to research this," she said holding the ring in her fingers.

' _Yes, I will try to get here as soon as I can,'_ Sherlock told her.

"Hopefully before I get murdered by a Dragon," Bella said with a smile.

' _Be safe, do not wear the ring unless you absolutely have to,_ ' Sherlock told her.

"I will," Bella told him before seeing him disappear.

#

 _Lake-town_

Bella and Ori were helping Sigrid in making lunch for the rest of the group.

"I'm really sorry about bringing all this upon you," Bella told Sigrid.

"It is no trouble at all Miss Baggins, I'm glad to have met so many different people," Sigrid confided in her. Bella smiled because she had a feeling the young girl had not many people to speak to.

"Well you might tire of us yet when you see the eating habits of Dwarves," Ori said with a smile causing Sigrid to laugh. The three of them didn't notice that a blond Prince was looking their way.

"I don't know, Da and Bain tend to be ravenous," Sigrid whispered to Bella and Ori conspirationally.

"Ah, well we can also hear another story from your life," Sigrid told them.

"Yes," Bella said she was worried because there was one story she had not told and it was the one she feared the most the one that broke her heart for a few years, she got it back but it had hurt her then.

On the other side, Fili was standing there looking at the young woman standing there making the food, Bombur had tried to help but had been kicked out by the woman who seemed to be enjoying each other's company. They had used some of the fish that Bard had brought when they were brought in for the food. Bella and Legolas had been able to buy some vegetables to everyone's surprise. It had angered Thorin that Alfrid had tried to come close to Bella, but he hadn't been able to do anything since the Master of the town was corrupt and had a thing against Old Souls.

"Never try to find the way woman think," Fili jumped when he saw Bard standing there.

"Oh,"

"I didn't mean to start you lad," Bard said.

"I was not startled, I have many things in my mind," Fili admits it.

"I suppose that is the case, Thranduil should be getting here soon," Bard said as he was worried that the Elf King wouldn't come. He had seen Thorin and Bella butt heads in this as the Dwarf King did not believe he would keep his word. It seemed that Bella had not told Thorin yet that a promise made by Old Souls to others like them could not be broken.

"I do apologize for bringing trouble into your doorstep," Fili said because he knew this was no longer just about them.

"It was a long-time coming lad," Bard told him. He knew that the Master had his goons on him trying to prove that his Old Soul was dangerous. He had already tried to kill him and now he wanted to harm his children specifically Sigrid as she was in that age where she could get married.

"Really, Uncle promised the Master riches and Bella gave her word," Fili told him. It had not surprised him to see Bella stand up for his Uncle, they were like he had seen Nori and his wife work as well as Ori and Dwalin.

"You don't trust your Uncle?" Bard asked and Fili looked at him surprised. "I'm not questioning your honor lad,"

"I..I believe this is bigger than we think, someone sends Orcs to kills us that has to be bigger and then I also have to think about Aunt Bella might be in danger in the town," Fili said he didn't want to admit that he was worried about his Uncle, because even if he was with Bella he also kept looking at the Mountain.

"I'm not saying that it might not be dangerous, but it will be and all we can hope for something better," Bard told him.

"He's coming," Legolas told them coming inside the cabin.

"Who is coming?" Dwalin asked.

"My Father is here," the woman in the kitchen looked up but didn't say anything, well Bella saw Kate coming inside.

Later in the night, Thranduil was sitting at the table like any other guest, he had refused the going to dinner with the Master of the town. He mentioned that she had come for Sigrid as she would be living with them for a while. It was a lie, but he could see that it had stopped some plans from happening.

"What took you so long?" Thorin asked.

"The Orcs in the Forest were of Great number and some were taken by the Spiders, I was able to get one in my Throne Room, after it spoke it seemed that Azog's spawn is looking for revenge for his Father's death," Thranduil told them. Thorin and Bella looked at each other as they knew it was them, they were hunting down.

"Besides that, has any idea come to get the humans to the Mirkwood before we go to Erebor?" Thorin asked.

"That will be where I come in, unfortunately not many people will listen,"

"Then we will take the ones willing to listen," Thranduil told them.

"Preferably the old and the woman and children," Bella said told him.

"Exactly,"

"Unless they get threaten by the Master and his goons," Thorin said.

"He is right, if the Master gets wind of this it will cause problems," Bard told them.

"Which makes sense to send your children first," Thranduil told him. He knew that the Master was going against Bard's kids more often.

"You mean we get to go with Leggy?" Tilda asked causing the young elf to blush a bit.

Later in the night after Bella had gone to the darkest story she had; she had felt terrible as Tilda had cried when she had reached the ending. She had ended up holding the young girl and telling her to remember it was a _'magic trick'_ but it surprised her that many of the people that heard were shedding a few tears even the Elves. She made sure Tilda had made it to bed and calmed down before she stood up. As she stood outside, she was looking toward the moon.

"Bella?" she looked up to see Thorin coming her way.

"Hey, I thought you be strategizing with Thranduil?"

"He is helping some of the people that were smart enough to listen to Bard and decided to go to the Mirkwood," Thorin told her. "I wanted to check, if you were okay,"

"Yes, that story is always the hardest to tell," Bella told him.

"What I don't seem to understand is, you mentioned that you both retired a lived a long life," Thorin told her as this wasn't a question.

"We did, Sherlock wasn't perfect Thorin and he did things that angered me and this one was one of them, it also caused me to have a fear of heights, which is ironic because I spend a lot of time in roofs and cliffs and other high places," Bella admit it with a smile. Thorin pulled her close.

"I've been thinking a lot," Thorin told her.

"What about?" Bella asked. Thorin grabbed her hands and looked at her eyes.

"I know that I have nothing to offer, I come to you as a lowly blacksmith that has done everything in his power to take care of his family. I know that I can make you happy if you would allow me,"

"Thorin," Bella said as he bent down.

"It would be my honor if you would take me as I am, all that I can be and will be as your husband?" he showed her a bead, she knew that it had belonged to his Grandmother.

#

Note: **Thank you for leaving comments.** **This is the end of the chapter leave reviews.**


	24. The Beauty Before the Storm

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty-Four: The Beauty Before the Storm**

"I know that I have nothing to offer, I come to you as a lowly blacksmith that has done everything in his power to take care of his family. I know that I can make you happy if you would allow me,"

"Thorin," Bella said as he bent down.

"It would be my honor if you would take me as I am, all that I can be and will be as your husband?" he showed her a bead, she knew that it had belonged to his Grandmother.

Bella's world seemed to be thinking over times, as she knew that accepting the proposal marrying Thorin. She knew that she would not be returning home, she wouldn't be back to her Dad's. She wouldn't go live with Elrond and Glorfindel. She looked at Thorin in the eyes and knew that she couldn't leave him, as she loved him and knew her home was with him.

"Yes," Bella said. Thorin breathed in and smiled before he kissed her, both did not notice that the others were looking his way. The moon was shining on them and they looked blindly. Bella pulled him closer, the same way he did by the waist. They didn't notice that people were getting close.

*Claps* Thorin and Bella broke, when they heard the clapping from the others.

"Aunt Bella!" Fili and Kili said with a laugh going to congratulate them. Bard and Thranduil hung back.

"Can you see it?" Bard asked him.

"Yes, he found his Kate," Thranduil said looking at his old Soul.

'We still have to protect her while Sherlock is gone,' Kate told him.

#

 _Rivendell_

Sherlock was currently looking over the books, he hadn't told Glorfindel or Erestor, exactly what he was looking for just to help him look over the books. They just knew that he was looking through the history it told them that it was something important, Erestor and Glorfindel both noticed when Sherlock froze.

" _You okay?"_ Tony asked. Sherlock stopped and breathed in.

" _He asked for Joan's hand in marriage,"_ he said.

"What?" Glorfindel.

" _She accepted,"_ Sherlock said. Glorfindel looked and him and so did Tony as they all knew that Tony felt the same way, when Glorfindel had asked for Erestor's hand in marriage. Sherlock breathed in because he knew that Bella would find someone to love her, the same way he did. Part of him told him that Thorin was the correct person for Bella.

"Sherlock?" Glorfindel asked.

" _I'm fine,"_ Sherlock told them. _"Can you take out the next few books?"_

"Will you be telling Bungo, he needs to know," Glorfindel told him.

" _I will,"_ Sherlock told him.

#

 _Laketown_

Thranduil had to admit that he was excited, He had just sent the few people that had agreed to go and be protected to his lands already many had stayed and it worried him, no more than others. He at the same time he wanted to be sure that Bella was sure this was something she wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Yes, you've asked me," Bella told him. Bella knew that Thranduil was been extra worried about it.

"Very well, I just wanted to be sure,"

"At the same time, it will be one of the craziest things I have done," Bella tells him. "At the same time, I might die, and I think knowing I can be the happiest will be for the best,"

"I suppose dear," Thranduil said. "In the case that you cannot marry in that,"

"Sorry, that I couldn't pack a wedding dress to this," Bella said.

"I am ignoring that tone," Thranduil said. "I heard the dwarf Ori tell you about the dress you wore in Rivendell?" Bella looked at him and she remembered out of all of them, most of her things did survive.

"Yes," she said walking away for a bit.

' _You shouldn't tease her,'_ Kate told him.

"I worry that it's going to end like up having issues like our darling Cullens," Thranduil told her.

' _There's no Volturi here and if so, we can protect her,'_ Kate told her. _'We've become rather attached,'_

"Can you blame me, this is one of the few adventures we have done," he told her.

' _Yes, because being a King does not help,'_ Kate told him with a laugh,

"Here it is," Bella said coming back and showing the dress to Thranduil.

"Ironic," Thranduil said with a laugh seeing the blue dress. "Well, we can do something with this,"

On the other side Balin and Thorin were talking.

"She is a correct pick for our Queen," Balin told him. "Are you sure that you want to marry her now, not when we have the Mountain back?"

"I never believed that someone would accept me, like this," Thorin told him. Balin understood, there had been many a talk of a political marriage with Thorin. He had been over so many talks and contracts. How Thorin been turned down by many saying without anything he wasn't worth much and for Bella to see him and accept him, it was a boon.

"We might die," Thorin told Balin. "I do not wish to and getting the mountain back will be greatest feeling, but if I were to die today, nothing would make me happier than having Belladonna as my wife,"

"Very well lad, we best get ready for a weeding," Balin told him.

It surprised them, how private it was, they were standing at the edge of Laketown looking over to Mountain. Balin, Thranduil and Bella had been working all morning toward the wedding contract and the wedding vows as they would be a mixed between Mahals and Yavanna's. Bard had helped with finding a room for them to reside in for the night. Sigrid, Tauriel and Ori had been busy with helping Bella get ready afterwards.

Thorin stood in the clearing and he was nervous and once he heard the music from his nephews, he turned and gasped as he saw Bella walking over to him. The blue made her shine, but she seemed to have exploded in flowers of different colors in her hair before a crown of red roses and white flowers she looked beautiful.

Once his hand held hers, she saw her smile. Thranduil and Balin were going to be the ones officiating.

"We are here today to see these two souls become one, do you both come by your own free will?" Balin said.

"I do," Thorin and Bella replied at the same time. Fili and Kili both held the beads in the hands. Legolas and Sigrid held ribbons of different colors in their hands.

"We come this twilight to bring two cultures together as one," Thranduil said. "With the blessing of Eru, Aule and Yavanna may they come to bless this union,"

They began with the braiding ceremony as they knew the other one would be more difficult with their hands being held.

"Now repeat after me," Balin told them.

"I take you as my one, with the blessing of our maker, who separated us during creation to find ourselves,"

They began to slowly braid their hair; Bella was a bit shaky.

"You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone," they said to each other looking at each other, as each they finish the braid and they hands began to tie together.

"I give my body and soul to you to become one, to love each other and work together for a brighter future."

#

 _The Shire_

Bungo was worried as he saw Sherlock appear to him, he was afraid of something happening to Bella. He had come visit various times to tell him the news of her, but he looked serious, slightly resigned before he could open his mouth Sherlock did.

' _She is safe, they are closer to their goal,'_ Sherlock told him.

"That is good to hear lad, but you wouldn't be here just to tell me that," Bungo said.

' _Bella is getting married,'_ Sherlock told him and stopped. Bungo just looked at him.

"She is getting married, to the Leader of her company?"

' _Yes,'_ Sherlock replied and Bungo began to laugh because out of all the Tookish things she would ever do, she just pulled the same trick as her mother. _'You are happy about this,'_

"She is very much like her mother," Bungo told him but then he got serious. "Is she safe?"

' _Yes, I promised you that I wouldn't let her get married unless I knew she would be safe,'_ Sherlock told him.

"Very well, then they will have my blessing when she returns, or I am taken there," Bungo told him.

#

 _Laketown_

"I present to you King Thorin and Queen Belladonna of Erebor," Balin said.

Thorin and Bella kissed to the claps of the others. They both looked to their hair and hands as tied to one of their fingers was a ribbon to be replace later by rings that could not be given now. They were hugged by many of their group. Dwalin and Thorin were together.

"Now, I think you will want to be alone for a bit,"

"Yes, right," Thorin said.

#

 _Mordor_

"Watson stole it Grave-walker," Gollum said just to be grabbed by the neck.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked because it wasn't a coincidence.

"The burglar!" Golem told him, before he could do more damage, he was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

' _No, I feel like he is important,'_

"I don't know about you Celibrimbor, but I do not trust him,"

" _Talion, we have much work to do,"_ he said they were about to walk away before he turned back to the scared Gollum.

"Never say that name again," he said.

"I don't listen to you," Gollum told him.

' _Please, we are protective of this person and we might get them to return your property,'_ Celibrimbor said.

"Gollum can do that, me no speak of the Watson…shh," he said leaving them. Celibrimbor and Talion stood next to each other.

' _You are incredibly protective of this person,'_ Celibrimbor said.

"They were important to me, I fear the creature might put them in danger," Talion said going to take down another group of Orcs.

#

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Leave comments and kudos.**


	25. The Lonely Mountain & The Dragon

**Remember We'll Be History**

 **Twenty-Five: The Lonely Mountain & A Dragon **

Thorin had been awake for the past ten minutes and his gaze was just on Bella, his wife. He still couldn't believe it.

"You know it should be creepy you are staring at me," he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Thorin told her.

"You didn't really," Bella said opening her eyes and looking at him. "Good Morning,"

"Good Morning wife," Thorin said and Bella chuckled. Thorin kissed her and Bella pulled him close. When they pulled apart both were smiling.

"Unfortunately, we need to get up," Bella said as they would have to get to the Mountain, and they would be leaving that day.

"I know," Thorin said, he pulled her face toward his. "Promise me, that no matter what happens you will do whatever will keep us safe,"

"I promise," Bella said to him. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach the same feeling she had that day during the Reichenbach Fall.

#

 _The Shire_

Bungo woke up in the morning and knew he had important things to do this day and he didn't expect to see Tris come to the Shire. He knew that he would be giving her this news.

"You seem serious Bungo?" Tris said knowing that Bungo was hiding something.

"My daughters Old Soul came to visit," Bungo told her. Tris throat closed-up because something could have happened to any of the company.

"Is everything alright?" Tris asked trying not to show her nervousness.

"He gave me some interesting news," Bungo said. "It seems that our children decided to elope,"

"What?!" Tris screamed but the happiness was there because her son, the hardworking, prideful, sorrowful son who carried the weight of the world in his shoulder, finally found someone to love.

"Yes, I was surprised,"

"You are not upset?" Tris asked, she had known of many that had eloped even royalty had done so, but she had been in the Shire and had seen from Primula and Drogo and other couples and seen that courtship was strict.

"Upset, no I am actually not surprised," Bungo told her.

"Can you explain? I have seen many couples and your courting is strict," Tris told him.

"My wife and I eloped, it's the reason the Thain requested I build this home as an intention and I did, of course, we had already married and the Thain helped us meet until I finished this home and we got our second marriage," Bungo admit it. "No one talks about it, because they are not aware of it, even Garor eloped, they're many elopements in the Shire but everyone turns a blind eye to them,"

"Oh," Tris said and smiled. "So, what were you planning to do?"

"I actually have to go and put their marriage into the books, in case they come people do not question it," Bungo said.

"I will go with you," Tris told him. "I wouldn't want anyone believing that Belladonna was treated as someone below her station, she is officially Queen-to-be,"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Bungo told her.

"I always forget your people don't have royalty," Tris told him with a smile.

"Well we should get going," Bungo said.

"Tea will wonderful afterward,"

"We should, my Father in Law will be incredibly surprised," Bungo said.

 _Took land_

The Old Took was a surprise as he saw his wife moving around the house.

'She seems nervous,' Lety told him.

"I am not nervous; I just heard some information?" Ada told them.

"What did you hear?"

"Bungo has gone to the Mayor's office with Lady Tris and they have made new paperwork," she told them, He could only think of one issue that would cause so much racket.

"Did Belladonna elope with the Dwarf Prince?" Gerontius asked her.

"Did Lety tell you?" Ada asked him.

"No, but for him to go to the Mayors home with the Lady Tris, it would only mean that Bella pulled her parents and eloped," Gerontius told her.

"We will have to get ready, as the rumors will be going wild," Ada told him.

"Everyone knew that Bella was not going to marry a hobbit," he told her. Ada stopped and looked at him. "Ada, we spoke on this, she was not going to marry a Hobbit, I knew, and you knew that she was planning to move to Rivendell for the past few years. I believe she did something that she was going to do something normal,"

"I know, but we still have to defend her,"

"We will,"

#

 _Lake-town_

Everyone was getting ready to get to the Mountain. Thorin was leaving Kili and Fili in Lake-town, Oin was staying to get anyone to safety and Bofur as well,

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Ori?" Thorin asked.

"No, I will be fine," Ori responded. Kili and Fili had not been too happy, but it would be for the best. It was decided to keep some Dwarves down as well to help just-in-case.

They all got into the boat and knew that it would be getting more interesting than ever. Bella looked over to Lake-town and was worried that something bad would happen. She just hoped that she could protect everyone, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Thorin looking at her.

"It's going to be alright, the last leg of the journey amaraile," he told her.

"I know we will," Bella said, but she was just wondering about Sherlock and if he had gotten any information. She had a feeling that she would have to use the ring.

#

 _The Lonely Mountain_

They had arrived and as they were looking for the door, they were giving up on it, as they could not find the door. The last sunlight had gone down.

"This was useless," Thorin said looking at her with failure and Bella sighed because it wasn't a good look for him. They began to leave, and Bella wanted to stop them, but she knew that she couldn't. she looked at the map once more trying to get an answer of where the keyhole could be, she saw the moonlight, and something clicked in her mind.

"Wait!" she screamed. "It's the light of the moon, the last light of the moon of Autumn," she said looking around for the key that Thorin had dropped, she felt it and just saw as it almost fell. It was stopped by a boot and looked to see Thorin standing there. They both saw the keyhole appear and Thorin put the key in and turned it, he pushed the door open and Bella saw as some of their eyes filled with tears.

"Thorin," Balin said and he just touched his shoulder. Bella just saw as they went inside.

Bella breathes in as she knew that she had to go inside. Thorin stood next to her as Balin explained.

"There is a live dragon there don't waken it," he told her. Thorin breathed in as everything seemed to be coming together. He was about to send his wife to her doom.

"Bella," Thorin said grabbing her shoulders. "We can find another, you don't need to go in there,"

"I signed a contract Thorin, I gave my word," Bella said. Though in her mind Mycroft's old words came to it.

 _'The bravery of a soldier,'_

"I will come back to you," Bella told him. Thorin pulled her close and the kiss was desperate that Balin looked away as he knew that he shouldn't be seeing this.

"Come back to me," Thorin said.

"I make no promise," Bella said. Because she couldn't promise him anything. "I will try my best,"

Thorin let her go inside and he did not know if he was making a mistake letting her go alone. Balin touched his arm and he walked outside.

She went inside was looking around and it was something she had never seen or thought she would ever see, as she got closer, she saw the room and she tried not to gasp at seeing all the gold. She walked on top of it and in her mind was trying to figure out, how she would find a damn stone in this place. As she went deeper and deeper, she grabbed a cup and the coins began to fall and she saw the eye of it. She heard it breathe and she hid behind the pillar, she just saw as the piles of the gold move. When it opened its eyes, all she could do it touched the ring in her pocket and knew that she had no choice at all.

"Well thief, I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air," it said and all she could do was run.

She hid behind the pillars knowing that it was looking for her.

"Come no don't be shy," he told her. "Step into the light, there is something about you something you carry something made of gold, but far more precious!" when said it she felt shivers run down her spine and she saw darkness and an eye, she took the ring off.

"Aw, there you are," Smaug told her. "Thief in the shadow,"

Bella could not believe in her mind that she was talking to a dragon and she was afraid.

"Where do you come from may I ask?" it told her and she saw it there, the stone.

"I come from Under the hill?"

"Under the hill?"

"And over the hill and under hills my path has led, and through the air, I am she who walks unseen,"

"Impressive and what else do you claim to be?"

"I am luck wearer, riddle maker," she said.

"What else?"

"Healer,"

"Healer, now that is interesting," he said.

"What about your Dwarf friends?" He asked her and he went on a tangent and Bella tried to get close to the stone. When the Arkenstone fell over, she wanted to curse, it began a mouse and cat game that she did not like.

"You have been used thief in the shadows, that coward Oakenshield has weighted the value of your life and has found it worth nothing," he told her and she had to admit that this stupid Dragon was trying to get into her mind, and she was getting flashes to Irene, Moriarty, Marcus, and all those naysayers.

"No, you're wrong," Bella said, and she felt her left eye burn and she felt so thankful because she knew that even if he wasn't there, he would be able to see.

"What did promise you a share of the gold, or was it something else?" Smaug asked her. "Did he promise you his love to you, they do not know it, it is the gold in their heart and it is its Mistress, you are nothing but a warm body for him."

Bella ran of her hiding spot going for the stone and she was thrown to the air and she fell to the ground. It was worst than flying on the eagles. That's when she saw it.

"So, the tales are true the black arrow found its mark," she whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I was just saying your predilection precedes you, Oh Smaug the Tyrannical, you truly have no equal on this earth," she said, and she turned her head and saw it. She was not the only one.

"I'm deeply tempted to let you take it, just to see Oakenshield suffer and as well," Smaug told her. "You will see how it will destroy him, watch it corrupt him and little by little any love he had for you banish under the madness it will take his heart and drive him to hatred, and kill you,"

#

 _Rivendell_

Sherlock was getting information and he was learning enough.

"Where is Glorfindel?" Sherlock asked Tony as he had noticed that the soldier had been absent.

"Elrond has sent him and some of the soldiers to the East," Tony told him. Sherlock turned to look at him.

"He saw something,"

"He always sees something, which is the reason he has also left with Galadriel and Saruman," Tony responded.

"I should get to Bella," Sherlock says.

"But you haven't finished the research and why are you looking for the ring history?" Tony asked.

"The Ring?"

"Yeah, you know we have a huge painting for it," Tony said they both moved and Sherlock began to see all the information. He paled as he understood all the information that he had gotten, and he had seen the marks in the ring in the ground.

"Something tells me I have missed something important," Tony said.

"We will need to get to the east," Sherlock said and connected to Bella and he was seeing everything. He saw her run in the Mountain and the Dwarves running there as well. He also noticed Thorin's eyes and that they were not too focus.

"I need to get to her soon,"

"Is she in danger,"

"She will be," Sherlock said.


End file.
